The Past Hurts More
by CuddleNickyDog
Summary: What if Oliver didn't just go to Tokyo but also to Russia? Meeting another girl, falling in love, suddenly he has to take life and death choices; loving the princess can do crazy things. It's now the present, the princess in Starling City. Secrets broken, hearts broken, prophesies coming true. What will the team do? Follow of season 3. Oliver/OC
1. The Beginning of Paradise

The life of a princess has to live through. Is it hate for a certain father? Or hate that the certain father can't take "no" or "please" as the answer.

No, it's the hate of a certain father that doesn't listen to my pleads.

I hate my life. It's meaningless to live with hate, despair, sadness. With a gravestone to talk, dead fields of sadness sweeps through every winter, a fall you can't grasp. How come I can't feel pain? The pain I should feel in my heart! Where is it? Every time there's an itch that wants to be scratch, but where is the itch?

I keep searching and searching, nothing.

Maybe I'm now realizing that I never felt anything when my mother died. The beautiful queen that brought people to kiss the ground she walks on, even the sea water she sails. But that can't be it..It shouldn't! I may of been a young girl, I have shed lots of tears thinking it was my fault, but it wasn't. The stupid disease did this!

Father knows that! But why?

Why does he keep looking at me like that; horrible expressions of love toward me, emotions expressing that it should've been me.

I don't remember anything months after my mother's death; felt light, felt like I was flying through time, not realizing my attitude changed, my smile gone, my height of seeing the world for it truly was.

But now...

Now my father leads. He has changed. I keep wondering if it was fault. Does he not feel guilt for hurting his only child? His leadership is now over his damn company for America, technology that doesn't matter, what brought this change of temper?

Why? Why do I see this?

That was my life.

Before I met him.

He change my pain to love. He opened my eyes. He had something I yearned, something that I want to follow and live with. He was the only one that knows the real me. But why! Why did you leave me!

Why!

All I wanted was one thing you promised me! Why did you go on that **fucking** boat!

I loved you. I'll always will.

I love you Oliver.

* * *

 **A/N: I understand. I know. I'm sorry about this... again.**


	2. Arrived at the Wrong Time

My name is Oliver Queen.

For five years I was stranded on an island with only one goal.

 **Survival.**

Now I fulfilled my father's dying wish. To make this city a better place. To do this I must become someone else. I must become something else.

Everytime I repeat those exact words. Every morning, every night. The feeling of scratches, bugs biting nonstop. Thinking the woods are still surrounding my path back home. But now I'm free.

Freedom. Free from hell. Free of no more running.

This is my city to protect. No villain will chase me away from home.

* * *

In the storage room under the Verdant, the safe room. The team is waiting and watching the news for anything to save and take them to the police.

I don't kill people anymore. I may of killed the worst of guys in the checklist but my friends showed me another way. Just hurt them very badly, maybe I'll crack a few bones, then I put them on the police headquarters front doors, but I'll always be human.

The clicks of nails echoing from the computer, with a few grumbles and moans.

Felicity in her brightly purple dress and glasses perch on her nose, sliding off and pushed up. She's sitting on her favorite chair watching the news, with her other computers checking off the prison faces off the list, smiling in delight.

Roy practicing his shooting, cursing and mentally noting his posture, I honestly don't know why he had to join our team this young, but he loved Thea. He would do anything for her, he proved it. But now she's gone, somewhere in Europe, getting calls now and then but it's still great to know she's safe and out of harm's way.

John is cleaning his guns while cueing his new born on the phone. My bodyguard- was my body bodyguard, is a great friend, practically my second best friend. He's the one we most rely on military grounds. But now he has a wife and a beautiful baby girl, and rarely helps, mostly I give him days off to spend the most precious days with his new family.

Me?

I'm just staring at the wall thinking and waiting for my next target. Everything was quiet, hearing the murmur voices off the computer, clicks and clanks tapping away, a soft voice on the phone, and the thuds of arrows hitting the dummy. Trailing off to never land where Sara never died, no blood splattered, no island, but I wouldn't be who I am today.

It's been three weeks.

Three weeks since the death of Sara.

The devastating event of Laurels pleads to bring her back to the living, the walking zombie. But no, we couldn't. The blood everywhere, on Laurels shirt, hands, my hands, the floor of trails. There's no end.

It's everywhere.

But John's new baby girl, Sara.

He didn't have to, but he did so. We all loved Sara, she was part of the team.

Now we can always remember her.

Laurel stays quiet, doesn't talk one bit of her. She silently drinks by herself, doesn't know when to quit. Doesn't tell her dad because of his heart, he may of died. He will die, after so many death mishaps of Sara. He finally got to see this daughter once again living.

This is real.

Sara is gone forever.

 _"Oliver."_

Blink.

 _"Oliver."_

Blink. Blink.

"Oliver," Felicity's calm voice came in.

It was a delusion? Felt like I was actually hearing Sara's voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you ok? I mean you've been staring at the wall for almost an hour. Not that it's bad. I mean it's good- I mean..." She was about to go full detail, I cut her off, "I'm ok. Really I am," I honestly said, making the ache worst.

She was probably going to say sorry. I was about to cut her off again but John interrupted. "Oliver, you may want to see this." I look to John confused, another crime already.

He started to turn up the volume on the computer on the news. Roy got interested and sat on the corner of the table, while the rest stood gathered around to watch the news.

"Hello, Starling City! This is Jessica Holzester with the daily news of America! We have incoming reports of celebrity mishaps, shown at seven o'clock to night! Collapsing bleachers at football games in small town Terrado! Stay tuned for our latest bit of juicy gossip, folks."

The news lady's bleached blonde hair bobbed and she gave a smile and slightly tilted her head to look pretty for the camera, "Next up is Ray Palmer, who has taken over Queen Consolidated and has renamed it Palmer Technologies, has asked King Adrian and Princess Alexandra to come to Starling City for the first time, to ask them to let him and his workers to combine together and build more technology and create better weapons. Since Russia has all the nuclear and technology to build this types of safety. He is the first to ever ask Russia to work together. This footage has been videoed live after their plane has arrived."

Then the screen changed to a video of the plane with its airstairs open, on top of the stairs the King who walked out first with his Ruthenian crownhead, wearing a red cloak with white fur on the top of his collar, he's wearing light brown pants with a normal white shirt, wearing fancy shoes, wearing tons of necklaces around his neck. He smiled and waved his royal hand in the air to the people who cheered him, then he moved his arm to the side.

Then the Princess came out. She walked out next her father, her hair curled that reached to her shoulders, wearing her silver tiara crown on top of her head, wearing a cloak that's red with the spark of gold mist in the air, with a black dress with jewels that brought out, wearing heels that bring her to her father's head, and wore only one necklace that was circle shape with the orthodox cross and big silver raindrop cascade earrings. She brought her arm out and waved, but didn't smile.

Then the picture went back to the blonde news lady. "More updated news we have is that they'll be here for the next few months, for them to be welcomed to the United States for the first time. Now back to..." Then the computer was turned off.

It was dead.

"She's hot." Roy said. We turned to Roy with our poker face. He looks at us with wide eyes, "What? It's true," he honestly said, smirking at the blank screen.

"So does that mean we get to save the King and Princess?" Felicity smiles. "I always wanted to save a Princess!" She excitedly says, literally clapping and heels clicking for no place like home.

"I hope so!" Roy answers. "Then maybe we can ask for a reward!" John and Felicity look at him with confusion. "You know, royals have money, jewels, you know," shrugging again.

John shakes his head and laughs. "Well let's hope we don't get them killed first, then maybe we can talk about that "reward" later." John added in.

I was the only one who hasn't talked yet. I just kept staring at the black screen thinking that this all a dream.

The group noticed my quietness.

"Oliver? You ok?" Felicity asked worried.

"I'm going out."

Walking past to grab my bow and suit, out of the storage room in a flash and got suited up. I couldn't think at all. I had to go make sure she was safe and if Alex is really here. I can't think with all the noise of the honks, yelling, wishing air flying past me. I had to see Alex myself. I had to see she is actually her.

Not a hallucination.


	3. (Memory Sequence 1)

_Running.  
_

 _That's all I've done._

 _From the island._

 _From Tokyo._

 _From Starling City._

 _After what happened in Hong Kong I couldn't stay there another minute. Witnessing a child's death in front of my eyes with his mom holding him in her arms, praying he will survive the Omega-Alpha virus._

 _All the gush of skin, blood dripping down._

 _Saliva spitting everywhere of every hard breath._

 _We should have known there wasn't a cure but that would have meant we gave up. Maseo and Tatsu were my friends, maybe not anymore but they were the only friends that understood._

 _It's her fault._

 _Amanda Waller._

 _It is Amanda Waller's fault._

 _If only she didn't make me do torturous things, I would still be on that island. I didn't care if I rot or die but punching until my fingers dripped of their blood._

 _She made me a monster._

 _Maybe that's why I didn't go back to Starling, I didn't want anyone to look at me like a monster._

 _A villain._

 _I keep thinking if I did torture the man before the explosion killed twenty thousand innocent civilians, Akio would be alive with his family and they would all go back to Japan._

 _Maseo left his wife alone with me, and I couldn't bare to see her anymore. So I left on the next boat ride to Russia._

 _A cowardly thing, it had to be done._

 _Moscow, Russia._

 _Very humid, beautiful but awfully dirty of trash. Everywhere._

 _My hoodie up, a pair of jeans, and a cap on to hide my face more. Leaning against empty crates, looking down at the trash and rats running past, making sure my cap covered my face before anyone looks._

 _Sweat starts to make trails down my neck but I ignored it. Looking up many people rushing, yelling, screaming for God to help them, signs that are in Russian. I snort, of course I heard the King doesn't care for his city anymore and doesn't care if more people die. Only cares for the factor he created months after his wife's death._

 _I look down at the dirt again. I really need a haircut and a razor, my beard is starting to itch and I don't know how girls deal with long hair._

 _I really don't._

 _Taking a deep breath I start walking. Looking at different stands selling jewelry, artifacts, food, etc. Moving between crowds of people that hold lines or just stand there. I start looking for a alley to find a faster way to get through these crowds._

 _Finally finding an alley that seem a couple feet away, I walk in the narrow alley. Walking to the end there were four ways to go._

 _"Haaaa... You've got to be kidding," I sighed. I look all four ways and they all looked the same._

 _"Eeny, meeny, miny-"_

 _"Let go of me!" a scream interrupted my game._

 _"Moe" I trailed off. I looked behind me, nothing there. I looked in the alleys again and then I heard it again._

 _"Let go of me you свинья!" the same voice screamed again._

 _Noticing my feet took off and followed where the noises were taking place._

 _"I swear if you touch me! I'll-" the girl was interrupted by another voice._

 _"You'll what? Run to daddy? Listen here you отродье I don't have time to play! Now be a good girl and stay still!" the man sneered at the girl who cried of wolf._

 _Slowly I stopped running, started to kneel against the wall, stopped near the end of the brick wall. I turned my back against the wall, turning my body to face the other side looking at the other side. There's a girl wearing a black cloak that reaches to her knees with her hoodie up reaching her nose hiding her identity. The man who's keeping a hold on the girl wore a clean suit and pants with shiny shoes, probably a businessman._

 _Or mafia sex slaver._

 _The girl started to let out more commands. "Let go of meh-!" the man covered her mouth to prevent any more scream and pushed her against the wall, with his free hand he removed the hoodie to properly look at her._

 _"Well well, what I caught большая удача."_

 _The furious crow started to wing off the man's greedy fingers that crept up from her leg to her waist. Punching the man's arms, scratching his face but he wouldn't let go, even if blood trickled down his cheek._

 _I had enough of this, I could let this happen to a innocent girl. I got out of my hiding place. "Hey!" I yelled. The man stops what he's doing and the girl stops screaming and turns her head looking me._

 _The girl froze and looked at me, attempting to say something the man shushed her. "Be quiet отродье!" he yelled whispered._

 _The man turns his attention to me. "Hey. How about you leave us alone for a bit yeah?"_

 _No movement._

 _"I'm just lost, that's all," putting my hands up innocently._

 _The man looks at me in disbelief, he looks back at the crow who was innocently shaking her head now trying to pry his hands off her mouth. He looks back at me then the girl. "Sorry sweetheart. We'll do this another time," before I know, he slams the girl on the wall harder making her head hit it with a thud she falls instantly to the ground, unconscious._

 _Sometimes I have to really stop and think about what I'm doing, what led me to being here to save a girl from almost being raped or taken. Right now I'm face down on the dirty ground. The guy he's fighting swings a hell of a left hook. But I'm quicker, and I know how to find an enemy's weakness and exploit it. It comes from years of training—first with the island, Slade and Shado, then Hong Kong._

 _After learning so much I'm pretty badass._

 _The brute he's fighting doesn't know it though._

 _All it takes to snap me back into focus is the gaze of intense brown eyes._

 _The girl is watching him from the other side, she must of woken up awhile ago, silent and still amid the mayhem of me and his opponent. I look up from where I'm sprawled on my stomach and see her flickering her eyes to the man. I locked eyes with her. Her face is set in a grim mask, everything emotionless as stone–except for her eyes._

 _Get up, those eyes say. Just get the fuck up._

 _I did._

 _I pushed myself up, springing to my feet. The man grins at me and raises his fists. I looked over him as I bounce on the balls of my feet, raising my hands like a boxer. The man is slow and clumsy, I have to try something else if I want to take the man down._

 _The man lunges at me. I slam my knee up into the man's abdomen before bringing his elbow down onto his ear. He stumbles to one knee, and I sweep my ankle under my opponent's leg to topple him. The man half-rises, stunned, but by that time I came around behind him. I lock my arms around the man's neck in a kill hold, my forearm cutting off his oxygen not able to breathe from his windpipe. He struggles, fingers scrabbling my arms while he goes red in the face. I tighten my grip, and twist his head to the side hearing the neck break under my hold, letting him out of my grip watching him fall to the ground, dead._

 _No movement. No gurgling of coughs._

 _I stare at the dead body regretting that I killed him._

 _The girl stands up, rubbing the sore spot._

 _She's probably scared right now, I'm glad I have my hoodie up. I walked away from the scene, only way to solve a problem._

 _Running away._

 _That's what I'm best at._

 _I stretched my hoodie to cover my eyes, turning every corner I see. Wasn't till I heard footsteps following me. I walked a bit faster but the footsteps walked faster to catch up. I took another turn and waited for the person follow._

 _I grabbed the person's arm right when they were in my sight, pushing the person on the wall taking of the hoodie._

 _It's the same girl I saved, "What are you doing?"_

 _The girl looks up at me and opens her mouth._

 _"You've saved me. And you didn't let me tell you how thankful I am," she says without hesitation._

 _No accent can be heard. So fluent._

 _Scrunching my eyebrows together, "You're welcome, but that doesn't mean you have to follow me."_

 _The girl turns her head, looking somewhere else. "I know but you seemed like you needed help..." she mumbles again but quieter._

 _I wasn't expecting that. "Why would you think that?" I questioned._

 _"You're running away."_

 _Then she turns her head to look at me with her big Bambi eyes. "And I want to know why."_

 _I take deep breaths calming myself to not hurt her, I open my mouth but stopped myself. I close my eyes thinking, I just need to walk away and not take a second glance._

 _I open my eyes, placing my hands on the wall besides her head, she doesn't flinch once. "Yes I'm running away, I'm not going to telling you why." I growled._

 _Slowly walking back to the next confined._

 _The girl doesn't leave though._

 _"Then don't!" she shouted._

 _I stop. Starting to wonder what she really wants._

 _"What's your name?" I asked._

 _"Alex. Alexandra." She said._

 _I take a better look at Alex, she's actually wearing a dark long sleeve shirt, dark pants with combat boots that went to her knees and a cloak that was twice her size._

 _Looking properly at her face, she's tan not too tan, her eyes were maroon they looked Japanese-or was it Chinese?- and had straight golden brown hair, long enough to reach to her stomach._

 _"What's your name?" Alex asks._

 _"Oliver." I answered slowly._

 _"Do you travel much?" She asks cautiously._

 _Now I'm confuse._

 _"What does this have to do with anything?"_

 _"I was only asking," she mutters, shrugging off the question._

 _I give her my best death glare, "What do you want Alex?"_

 _She looks scared?_

 _No. She looks determined._

 _"We both want something but we keep hiding and running," she answers._

 _"What are you getting at?" I questioned confused. She looks ready to answer but a second her shakes her head. "I want freedom, I want you to stop running. Be my servant, and we can run away from all hell and have freedom." She answers truthfully._

 _My eyes widen._

 _Who the fuck does she think she is?_

 _Yes I've been through hell but, but..._

 _This is…_

 _True._

 _I am running._

 _I'm living in my own hell._

 _Hell started when the Queen ship went down, when my father died in front of my eyes to help me survive, when the Chinese man brought me in and put me in a cave to rot, then meeting Slade and Shado, when I thought Sara was dead but she was alive the whole time., I was left on that island for so long before I found myself in Hong Kong, living with the Yamashiros, torturing people I didn't know all for Amanda Waller, I have been living in my own hell and Alex was the first to notice it before me._

 _I lift myself away from Alex's territory and walk backwards, putting my hands on my face thinking more and more of how stupid this is._

 _I didn't exactly give an answer but I guess it's better than running and starving._

 _No. Running and hiding._

 _But it's for the better if I don't want to be found again so soon from "her"._

 _"Oliver." Alex's voice breaks my train of thoughts. I pulled my hands away from my face looking at her, the black lights dancing around my vision._

 _"Follow me."_

 _Alex starts walking out of the alley._

 _I stand where I am waiting for her to come out and tell me to come but she didn't._

 _So I did what I did best._

 _I ran to her._

* * *

 **A/N: 1st definition- отродье= brat**

 **2nd definition- большая удача= big fortune**


	4. -Tonight's Father of the Year-

**A/N: Dashes - *chapter* - are an Alexandra POV. I know I can just write the names but I rather not, it's honestly annoying. But Oliver and Alexandra POV's are separated. So don't worry.**

* * *

The explosions of bombs detonating came through the other side of the door heard, some maids and guards aren't fade of this. Two royals shouting, scratching out each other eyes.

The room is a complete mess, a mess that will soon be cleaned spotless with no aftermath damage.

"You are not allowed to leave this room, young lady and that's final!" Adrian my father, screams at me.

How did this happen you're wondering?

I wanted to tour Starling City at night.

The beautiful lights filling the city, less dirt more roads, even people walking their dogs don't seem fazed when a homeless guy pats them. It's all happiness here, no worry that the end of the world is coming.

Only happiness.

And father of the year caught me before the elevator dinged.

Right now we're at the hotel penthouse.

Ray Palmer payed for us to stay for a good few months. Really wants to impress us, which impressed Adrian more than me.

The penthouse was big, spacious, and at the top of the floor with a great view. I'm actually glad I have my own room, with a lock.

A lock to keep everyone barging in.

I'm sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, getting my breathe for the next match.

Adrian's not wearing his crown and jewelry, but he's still wearing the same clothes with his red cloak. He had his hands in fists, looking ready to punch something.

"You're not the boss of me." I stated.

I really wish he would just leave now, and get a smoke.

A smoke I mean is laying down and listen to music until my ears bleed.

A smoke I mean screaming into my pillow and scream 'fuck you!'.

Or actually smoke.

"I'm your father! Alexan-"

I stand up I'm not nearly as tall as him when I'm in heels, but I keep my head high just to meet his eyes. "You keep me away from the world! All I wanted to do was to explore the city! But instead I get a "you're not allowed" this and that. So I'm going to ask you to leave, since I'm allowed inside. So get out of my room!" I snarled and shouted.

I actually told him one of my feelings.

I actually stood up against him.

I actually did it!

I heard the door slam behind me.

I kind of felt bad, but this has gone far to long.

Making sure he left, even looking under the bed, I walked to the door and locked it. I twist the doorknob making sure he can't come in. I sighed in relief. I walked away from the door.

Every single time it's just a stupid reason to stay in doors.

I even have to ask to ride my steed!

That's not normal, I keep thinking that maybe one day he'll let me be responsible on my own. No orders, no arguments, no fucking not allowed to do this and that.

Who is he to give orders to his daughter who's near becoming queen?

At least his age is coming to an exit.

 _Drip, drop._

It was quiet.

 _Drip, drop._

I don't like the quiet.

 _Drip, drop._

I brought out my iphone and headphones out from under the covers of the bed without thinking.

 _Drip, drop._

Adrian thinks he can take whatever he wants away from me, I'm glad I had a secret hiding place that no one knows about.

 _Drip, drop._

Unlocking my phone, looking at the flower background.

 _Drip, drop._

I really need to change it.

 _Drip, drop._

I plug in my blue headphones, putting my earbuds in my ears, opened Pandora and put it on shuffle. And turned off my phone hearing the nice violins play.

 ** _Buzz, buzz._**

I relaxed, no more quiet.

I walked to the window and sat on the window seat ledge.

It's dark, many building lights on, some changing colors. I looked down the stories, many cars zoom by and some parked. There's predators also. Their all gathered around with signs I can't read and some without signs.

I can't really see anything through the blurriness. Their probably going to wait till morning and try to meet with us.

Hearing the next song come up, I closed my eyes and bop my head.

~"If everybody had a ocean

Across the U.S.A

Then everybody'd be surfin'

Like Californi-a

You'd see 'em wearing their baggies

Huarachi sandals too"

A bushy bushy blonde hairdo'

Surfin' U.S.A"~

I've always love American music, it made me feel free and made me feel like myself. A small smile spread on my lips. I'm glad he introduced me to American music, it's better than Russian music.

The smile went down.

Just thinking about him brings me back to that memory.

Taking a deep breath and calming my heart, I walk away from the window, walking to the bed. I went on my knees bending under the bed looking for my suitcase. I grabbed it and put it on the bed.

Unzipping the mouth, opening the suitcase digging under all the clothes, to the bottom of the case.

"Come on. Where are you?" I mumbled, still digging through the suitcase.

Finally what felt like days I felt the wooden box. I pull it out from the suitcase and put it on top of the clothes, opening the box I found it. I pulled out the ring necklace.

Just a casual ring with a leather chain.

I walk to the full length mirror near the closet, I unlaced the difficult knot, tying behind my thick short hair, letting it drop to the beat of my thump. I moved my hair behind and let the necklace move to my heart. The ring shines in the light, I put my hand on the ring.

 _Twisting, untwisting._

It's been so long since I looked at myself in the mirror. I grew so much in the last five years.

I'm about five foot seven, short curly thick hair that went to my shoulders, I cut my hair three years ago, my old hair use to be to my thighs, but I was getting tired of my neck holding long hair.

Of course my father wasn't happy, he's never happy of the choices I make.

 _Twisting, untwisting._

I'm wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans.

I looked normal.

I wish I was, then I wouldn't have to deal with a shitty Adrian and being a princess.

 _Twisting, untwisting._

A new song started blasting through my earbuds.

I sigh loudly.

Pulling the casual ring under my shirt, not wanting to risk my father seeing it, I walked away from the mirror, taking out my earbuds and shutting off my phone putting them in the cabinet of the dresser that was filled with more of my clothes.

Going to my dresser on the other side, laid my night wear.

Taking off the tights, I pulled off my socks along.

Slowly taking my time, cool air breezing through my lace panties, finally it's saying, 'fresh air!'

Taking out a pair of jogging short shorts, pulling between my legs.

Throwing the tights somewhere behind the closet, keeping my shirt and bra on.

Going near the door, making sure the door is locked, and turned off the lights. The city lights bring out the shadows of the room, making the room look orange then yellow then black, and again.

I yawned, feeling the tiredness quickly come to me and walked to bed.

Something chilled on the back on my neck.

 _Thump. Thump._

I look behind me, not finding anything. I continued walking to bed, then I felt the chill again.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I stopped and looked at the window that was next to me; slowly look out the window every direction, looking through the blurriness, not finding anything.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

My heartbeat raced faster.

I look at the other building across from me, seeing a blur.

 _Thump._

Somehow, my heart was sad? Disappointed?

There was no adventure, action, or anything.

I shrugged and walked to bed.

I really need my eyes checked.

* * *

 **A/N: _Drip, drop_ definition= at times people can hear stuff when it's really quiet, it's not a disease or sickness, it sometimes happens to some people but not all. **

**_Buzz. Buzz_ definition= the muted sound after the quietness is gone, like standing next to a speaker on loud volume and you have the buzzing aftermath. **


	5. Beautiful Star

**A/N: Short chapter... very short chapter. Sorwie.**

* * *

Night is the best time to look at Starling City.

No police or fire truck sirens going off. No criminals or robbers running, nothing I can't handle.

No bombs destroying towns.

No Slade.

No Malcolm.

A quiet night indeed.

Beautiful lights shining, people going out to dinner or movies, people going home after a long day at work, cars in traffic honking and driving by.

I like the noise. A soft melody.

There weren't many sparkles, only the moon and the lights from the city below me. The only good things about the city lights is that they can't catch me on top of the roofs.

Run, jumping, skiing across the roofs, taking the pressure of every breathe.

I as the Arrow am standing on the roof top, looking across the hotel where Alex is staying at for the next few months.

Honestly, just looking across makes me want to sneak in and talk to her personally.

But I can't as Oliver.

Only the Arrow can.

It took me a while to find her, but with the news blaring up with the Princess and King in Starling City at the hotel they're staying in and their welcoming party they're having in a couple days.

Thank you CNN.

My hand keeps twitching.

With my bow in one hand, another waiting to pick the bow wanting to leave as soon possible.

I can't though.

I need to see her from a far distance.

I make myself wait to see Alexandra. I had to see her at least a few more minutes.

Waiting for the figure to pass the window, after seeing shadows dance and hit.

They haven't changed one bit.

Soon she came into vision.

Watching her fidgeting all over the place, without knowing. She grew so much, she even cut her hair.

I wish I was there watch.

My thought was interrupted when her father walked in.

Adrian.

The man who ruined everything.

If I wasn't a coward then she would've gotten her freedom she has always wished and prayed upon.

But now I see it's worse.

Worse than before.

Not getting close enough to hear what they're arguing about, I can see they aren't very happy to be here. I know how much of an ass Adrian can be, but it seems like Alex has grown old enough to fight back and handle herself well.

After all Adrian really is an ass for keeping a huge secret, secrets that are worse than mine.

I just want to stop the argument and have, just have a quiet moment of alone time. Just looking at her and smile like I always had.

Just to make her smile.

But I can't. Not now.

Risking the Arrow near the princess when they arrived, may bring bad rumors. Especially if Alex recognized me with the hood and mask on.

I kept acting in my head hoping to not mess up, giving away my identity.

They both were out of my sight for a second, then Alex comes to my sight again, walks to the bedside dropping herself lifelessly.

Adrian must of left.

Then she takes out her phone and headphones under the bed covers.

"That's new..." I mumbled.

I watch her plug in her headphones in her phone and walk to the window seat looking at the city but not in my direction.

Yet.

She looks around the city then looks at the ground. I also look down, seeing many people waiting, some with signs, some sleeping, some reporters that are getting ready for the morning news and some talking for the night news.

I look back up and see her going through her suitcase.

I squint my eyes trying to see what she's looking for, then I see her take out a box. She then hugs herself, for thinking she's was chocking herself but then relaxed my shoulders thinking maybe she is putting something on her sensitive neck.

Shivering at the coldness and the thought of her sensitive neck bringing out the cutest noises form her own lips.

I want to go to her so bad and tell her how much I miss her but I can't.

Since I keep watching like a pervert.

I was kind of a pervert when I was near her.

Turning my head quickly away when she took off her jeans.

Shaking my smile away, thinking why she didn't close her curtains before changing.

Isn't she scared that someone will peek at her?

From the roof.

I walk to the ledge of the rooftop, take out an arrow and shoot the arrow to the other building making a zip line attach to the building I'm on. I take out my retractable chain, connecting it to to zip line, making sure it'll hold and turn my head back to the window.

I see her looking out the window again, looking back and forth looking concerned.

I smile under the hood, "Welcome to Starling City Александра."

Jumping off the building, leaving Alex's sights, right when she turned head, seeing the blur she couldn't make out who it was.


	6. (Memory Sequence 2)

_"Hey!"_

 _Push. Shove. Hit._

 _"Wait!"_

 _Push. Shove. Hit._

 _"Can you slow down?!"_

 _Running pasted crowds of people, telling them sorry- they probably won't understand, getting hit by angry women, shoving older men._

 _There's no end!_

 _Alex was fast for a five foot four, she was like ten feet away from me and she still kept walking, ignoring my pleas._

 _"Wait will you!" I yelled again._

 _Push. Shove. Hit._

 _She still kept walking._

 _No, she has to be running. There's just no way._

 _Push. Shove. Hit._

 _People and their clocks._

 _One time I actually thought she stopped but that was just an older woman, punching, yelling until almost, almost the police came. Lucky Alex helped me get out before another ruckus happened._

 _She could've slowed down, but she kept going._

 _I lost her again._

 _Looking for a oversized hoodie in the crowd, but I can't find her._

 _I look all around still not finding her._

 _I walked to where the food stand was and looked everywhere. I turned around to the clerk that was selling food, "Have you seen a girl this yay-high pass here?" I asked nicely, hand to my chest collar._

 _I calmly waited but the beard man kept smiling._

 _The bearded man didn't say anything only shoved the food stack of beans in my face. I wave my hand, "No, a girl," the man keep shoving the stack to me._

 _"Nevermind."_

 _Leaving before this man called for the police._

 _I walk in the middle of the crowd of people and looked everywhere for the girl._

 _Push. Shove. Hit._

 _Then I felt a hand pull me out of my thoughts and push me in another alley._

 _Without a second later, I twist the hand not cracking the wrist just yet, pulling the body with the person in a killing stance squeezing the neck, waiting._

 _"Your sense of direction sucks, but your defense is really awesome," the person stated._

 _I instantly stop squeezing the person's neck, letting her go slowly, it's Alex._

 _Alex does have wide eyes after the shock, but then chuckles lightly._

 _Shocked._

 _How is she so calm?_

 _She barely looks fazed at all, it's almost like..._

 _Like she's used to this._

 _"Come on, we're close."_

 _Alex's cloak sways as her hips move in a fast rhythm._

 _Is she going to pretend that I almost killed her?_

 _But why?_

 _She had to at least be mad or scared... but instead she cared that I still followed her._

 _I ran to her as she turned another corner._

 _I stopped._

 _'You have got to be kidding me.' I thought loudly._

 _Catching Alex's eyes, she was checking me out._

 _I did the same._

 _Up, down. Up, down._

 _Our eyes met for a second, she breaks contact._

 _Watching as her outstretched hand reached around her clock, unclasping the lanyard knot, she swings her elegant cloak around her arm, raising to my eye level._

 _"Put it on," she commands._

 _In a second, fully on, a shadow cast over my eyes, wrapping the cloak tightly to cover my dirty hoodie._

 _Looking at the huge designs popping out showing it's beautiful glittering color, windows covering very room able to watch the services walk around aimlessly, every field you can hear the soft neighs of horse and ba's of sheep, very brick is sharp has the art carved in very brick showing its history without words- its very beautiful; continuing to look at the art, I realize where we are standing._

 _"Wait this is the royal palace that belongs to King Adrian and Princess Ale-?"_

 _Shocking myself, I looked at a grinning Alex._

 _"Welcome to the Kingdom of Uprecaea."_

 _I stand frozen, thinking this has to be a joke._

 _"Your name is Andrew Durhins, and you don't answer to anyone, only me- Hey!"_

 _Snapping her fingers in my face, my faze still frozen. I don't understand why I didn't see it, she shocked me more than killing the suit._

 _"Do you understand?" Alex confirms._

 _With a satisfying nod, she walks ahead with a heavy cloaks person in tow._

 _We forward to the wall where heavy metal grey gates with two guard dressed in a red vest with dark blue black uniforms with sharp sticks and guns._

 _She pulls her hoodie down as we hear the gates, following her actions we stop in front of the guards._

 _"This is Andrew Durhins, he has been chosen to be I's servant, just as requested from the King, I have brought him here and he will start his duties tomorrow," she tells the uniform men._

 _The uniform men holding sticks didn't look convinced, they kept starring. Eventually they walked toward me, sniffing me._

 _"He smells like wet dog," a thick accent, making his stomach rumble._

 _"He don't even look of experience," another thick voice spoke._

 _"Let him pass, that's an order," Alex commanded._

 _They kept their eyes in me, not moving an inch. I kept silent just as Alex said 'he not allowed to speak unless ask too' or was it something different?_

 _Who knows maybe I can just leave and forget this ever happened._

 _"Hev looks American," the stomach thunder stated._

 _"Bet mev wife he a spy," ugly snickers laughing._

 _"Stand down, or your tongues will be ripped out," Alex growling the threat._

 _They walked away before either could speak more._

 _She turns her attention to me, "Let's go."_

 _Walking to the front gates slipping through the daggers, I followed without hesitation._

 _I looked at the big hallways, with many designs in many colors, the windows about the size of the wall and small smaller than a cat. I look at Alex's back. She's so small compared to these paintings with every history of fire, spear, pain in bordered on the rugs we walk on and the tapestry hung on the walls._

 _"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't have."_

 _Alex interrupted my thoughts. I stared at her, thinking that would've been true._

 _But I ran to her because she's giving me a chance._

 _A chance of freedom._

 _We walk some more than stop at a door, Alex opens the door and walks in a gigantic room and grabs a wooden chair from the dining table and carries it to the mirror that is standing next to the unbelieve huge bed._

 _Looking more closely I can see a picture of a young girl with a young beautiful older woman. Walking closer I can see the resemblance, this must be Alex's room._

 _The photo held a smiling long hair girl with her eyes closed, happily hugging a normal woman, she bares a necklace shaped in a diamond with two spears pointed upward near her heart with a ordinary purple dress smiling down at the young girl._

 _"That's my mother," Alex walks behind me, smiling with tears shining but not falling._

 _"She's beautiful," I said, looking at the picture than her- she has the same eyes as her mother._

 _Alex smiles wider, "She was."_

 _Silence._

 _'I didn't know- I'm sorry for your lost,' I thought._

 _"So was that servant thing real?" I asked out of the blue._

 _She looked down with a red blush reaching her, unable to meet her eyes, "Yeah, that was real."_

 _She walks to the dresser where a desk laid with supplies I couldn't see, puts the unexpected chair down and looks at me, "Now shut up and sit down," she said._

 _I stand where I am thinking that I'll probably have to wake up at six in the morning._

 _Slowly taking off the cloak making me sweat draping it down the chair I walked passed, then slowly sat of the creaking chair._

 _Suddenly my hoodie and beanie is pulled down, "What are yo-!"_

 _But Alex cut me off._

 _"When was the last time you got a haircut?" She throw the beanie somewhere on the bed and gives me a serious look with her hand on her hip._

 _Is she pouting?_

 _I stop to think for a minute. "Ummm, two years ago, I think?" I questioned, not really knowing._

 _Alex looks at me with wide eyes from the mirror like I've grown two heads. "Wait here" and she leaves to the bathroom._

 _I look at the supplies laid in front._

 _Scissors._

 _Razer._

 _Clips._

 _Towels._

 _Comb._

 _Bottle sprayer filled with water._

 _A little confused, I look where she left, hearing the shuffling of metal clink together, a faucet turning on and cabinets close and open._

 _I turn to look at myself in the mirror._

 _I looked like shit._

 _My hair is grown to my neck, my beard thick and curly, and I need a shower._

 _Really badly._

 _I jumped when Alex put down a bowl of water. She shrugs under her arm a bottle of lotion and pulls out knife._

 _"Woah, woah woah."_

 _She raises her brow confused._

 _"What do you think you're doing with that," I said cautiously._

 _Another confused look._

 _"I think it's called giving you a 'haircut'. You know I cut your hair and it gets shorter," she teased._

 _I give her a serious look._

 _Silence._

 _"I'm not exactly great with scissors… so… I need something to make things straight.. so I use either a knife or ruler to make it even and… straight..." she's blushing._

 _Silence._

 _Really blushing._

 _Can't believe I'm alive right now._

 _This is so funny._

 _Not even Tommy can make this funny._

 _"I know what you're doing. I mean why are you cutting my hair?" I questioned with a little laughter here and there._

 _She grins at me with her still red face and starts taking off her cloak, putting in on the bed and started rolling her sleeves to her elbows._

 _"I don't know if you've seen yourself, but… You look like shit." Holding the "but" a little too long._

 _Don't I know._

 _She walks back to me, looking at the supplies again and walked back to the bathroom, hearing the faucet turn on again, "Can you take off your jacket and shirt," calling from the bathroom._

 _My eyes widened, I really don't want to show her my scars but she saw me kill a man, so I guess she wouldn't be surprised._

 _I hope._

 _I stand up, unzip my jacket, take it off and put it on the bed next to Alex's cloak and my beanie, then start taking off my shirt. Once it was fully off, I sat on the chair again, not looking at the scars, waiting for Alex._

 _Silence._

 _Alex finally came out of the bathroom and walked to me, putting down a thicker comb and heated rag from her hands on the dresser. She stares at me, "How short do you want it?"_

 _Silence._

 _She completely ignored the scars on my chest._

 _Every person I've met asked me how I got them._

 _But her…_

 _She's different._

 _Silence._

 _She waits for my answer._

 _"Umm, to my ears?" I answered but sounded like a question._

 _She smiles again, "And your beard?"_

 _"Completely gone." I answered._

 _She laughs, "Yes sir."_

 _She grabs the spray and comb, spraying the cool water on my hair and combs through the knots. I flinched when she got close to one of my scars on my back, she notices it and starts being gentle._

 _It's weird feeling someone combing my hair and not asking questions about my scars._

 _"Nice tattoo," she comments._

 _I look at her from the mirror, she still has her head down combing and spraying more water in my hair, she felt me staring and looks at me. I glance away from her to my hands, I didn't see the smile she gave me._

 _Silence._

 _Once my hair was completely wet and knot free, she put her spray and comb down, grabs the hair clip, puts it in her mouth and used both her hands to grab some of my hair._

 _"Da yaw drush maeh?" Alex asked._

 _Brow lifts._

 _She rolls her eyes dramatically and finished twisting my hair in a bun and grabs the hair clip with her free hand from her mouth and clips it on the bun and asks again._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _Silence._

 _I look at my reflection than at Alex._

 _"Yes, I trust you." I admitted._

 _Alex smiles again, reaches for the scissors and butterfly knife._


	7. Personal Secrets

I walked down the shadowy alleyway as I made my way back to Verdant. The music from the popular nightclub could be heard from outside. The line waiting to get inside trailed all the way to the edge of the street. I made it to the back door, opening it and walking through.

I did my best to stay unnoticed, mask on, hood up. I slinked through the bar, head down. I went around the back, turning another corner. I looked around casually before typing in the required passcode. The door opened and I stepped through, it closing behind me softly.

 _Quietness._

The music was no longer able to be heard, to my relief. The music was loud, but also obnoxious.

I jogged down the stairs, my footsteps creating loud claps, reminding me of thunder. I stopped, looking at my friends. They were staring at me with unfathomable expressions.

Felicity is sitting on her favorite chair, John leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Roy against the table next to Felicity, and Laurel in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

They look upset, worrisome in their eyes but still upset.

 _Quietness._

I take a deep breath and continued walking to the table next me to me, putting my bow down, taking my hoodie and mask off.

I don't understand why Laurel is here; after the incident Laurel never came back only drank or called drunk but has never walked back in here. It was nice to see she is still alive, but her eyes told me that she didn't want to be here one bit.

"Where have you been?" Laurel questioned.

"Out." I answered, taking off my leather green suit and grabbed the spare grey shirt from the cabinet.

Grabbing the white towel, wiping the visible droplets of sweat- burying my face in the towel breathing the disgusting smell but also sighing, getting ready for the lecture.

"Doing what exactly?" She asks again.

Looking at her face directly, "Patrolling." I answered again, keeping the growl in place.

I hate when Laurel keeps asking questions, but she's a lawyer, that's what lawyers do.

Ask questions.

 _Quietness._

"Oliver." Felicity's voice came in.

I turn to her, and she looked scared, "You've been gone for almost three hours."

Opening to object, John cut me. "She's right Oliver, you normally are gone for an hour. So what's really going on?"

I close my mouth, started thinking of an excuse.

"I was out patrolling for any danger when the King and Princess arrived," I lied. I may of not been driving near them because I knew police and special force would be all over the place, but it's half true.

I was always a guard for Alex, will always be until that day.

"But we were watching the news and didn't find you on the security cameras," Felicity objected.

 _Quietness._

Why were they on my case?

"Had to drop off a thief at the police station along the way back." I excused myself, walking to the workout room.

'Oh shit,' I thought.

Of course the Captain- Laurel's father- would call Laurel if the Vigilante/Arrow sends new people to the police station back door. I can feel the stares on the back of my head. Of course I would of intercom John or Felicity to cross out another face.

This is why I keep everything personal- nobody will interfere, no one will ask questions… much.

And…

It's just another secret I'm hiding from them.

 _Quietness._

I heard heels clicking behind me, "Oliver." Laurel follows me.

I stop, holding back a sigh, turning around to meet Laurel's eyes.

"You didn't 'drop off' anyone at the station." She said.

I close my eyes feeling guilt weigh my shoulders with Felicity and John glaring at me.

"This is personal for me." I truthfully said. Half true.

I turned back around not wanting to face them, walked to the punching bag. I took out my irritation on the punching bag, throwing strong punches.

"Oliver." John's voice came in. I sigh this time, I stop my punche, hugging the bag and turned to his glare. "What?" I grumbled. I heard another pair of heels clicking, "Where were you Oliver? We were worried about you." John asked.

"I told you, this is personal. And you shouldn't be worried about me." I said, giving them reassuring smiles.

"We do worry about you." Roy said.

"Don't be. I would've contacted you the second if I was in danger," I muttered.

None of them would understand at all.

I turn around, continued walking to the salon ladder.

"Oliver!" Laurel shouts.

I stop where I'm about to grab the bar, I turn around and look at the team. "I'm not going to answer your questions! This is personal and you guys should keep out!" I snap at them.

 _Quietness._

The team has wide eyes and some were about to open their mouth but closed them to not ask questions. I give them another glance, then turned around, grabbing the bar and started going up the ladder.

Once I reached the top of the ladder I heard the door close and silence came. I close my eyes and jump down with the bar, landing on my feet, I turn around not finding anyone there except for me. I close my eyes, maybe I should've said I'm sorry, but they have to know when to keep out of my other personal life. I wish I can tell them everything -maybe one day- but now I have another job to do.

That is to keep Princess Alexandra Kalisha Dijana safe from harms way. It's always been my job to keep her safe.

Now I get to fulfil it.

I climb up the ladder for the twentieth time, right when I was about to reach the top the phone ringed. I freeze and turn my neck seeing which phone.

It was nowhere in sight.

I tightened my hold on the bar and jump bringing the bar with me and landed on my feet again. I put the bar on the second level then grab a towel, wiping the sweat off my neck and shoulders.

I look around for the ringing vibrates but found no phone insight.

Looking around the room more, still no phone found- it stopped.

 _Quietness._

Shrugging of the ringing I went back to the ladder, climbing up to wherever the bat leads me.


	8. -Leather Chains-

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Bright lights shining on my face, I slightly open my eyes seeing the sun peeking from the window. Closing my eyes again thinking the ringing was a dream, darkness took over.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I must of forgot to pull the curtains. I groaned not wanting to wake up. Turning my body under the blankets, pulling pillow over my head, ignoring everything.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Opening my eyes under black, double vision going everywhere, searching my darkness thinking I'm not in a dream.

 **Beep! Beep! Be-** _ **Slam!**_

I stretched my arms and legs like a cat and rolled on my stomach, reaching for the square box, lifting it up. I squinted through the blinding sunlight to read the time.

 _6:43 a.m._

"Why!"

Throwing the clock back on the nightstand and rolled on my back, pulling the pillow back on my face, feeling the dizziness of oxygen, groaning, "Why so early..." I hate waking up early. Time seems faster here than Russia. But I had to get up, because today is the day.

The big meeting with Ray Palmer.

Irritation was pulsing through my veins, my blood boiling.

I lifted the pillow from my face and got out of the comfortable bed. I lazily stood up on the carpet and laid back down on my side. I moaned something in Russian I didn't even understand, and got back up.

I walk to the bathroom, not turning on the lights since the sun is shining so bright in the bathroom. I walk in, moaning at the dried wax under my eyelids, rubbing the my tired eyes underneath, my pajamas are wrinkled with my shorts almost fallen off, my hair is sticking out in weird angles. Grabbing one of my thick brushes, brushing the knots off. I flinch as the knots tug back hurting like hell and some that are stuck and won't move, making me pull my hair out of my scalp.

What felt like years of pain, I brush my knot free hair and watch as my hair goes puffy and thick. I put the brush down and walk to the glass shower. I was about to turn the knob but there wasn't one. I go in the shower and look for one. I couldn't find one anywhere, not on the white tile walls or even the glass.

Looking back and forth, looking at the bright auto device; a closer look I can see four different settings for a shower. Thinking one with the shower head and dull person pressing it, I yelped.

Pushing myself out of the extremely cold water, looking at the shower head and to the device looking at the new change of screen, pressing the plus watching the heat rise to 89 I stop and felt the water feeling the warmness take charge.

I pull my soggy pajamas off in the shower and throw them out the door. I turned the temperature hotter and soon relaxed under the water. The water against my hair, rubbing my scalp gently, grabbed the shampoo that the hotel provided, squirted some on my hand and rubbed it furiously and washed it out. I grabbed the conditioner and did the same but didn't wash it off yet. I grabbed my scrub and got a bottle of flower scented soap and washed myself in the smell of flowers. The flow of soap went everywhere, down south and more down, feeling the every sensitive muscle twitch. I scrubbed my arms down to my hands, my shaven legs to my ticklish feet, my stomach over my light skinny pack up my small breasts to my shoulders down my vigina and lightly scrubbed my neck and face.

Under the water washing the soap off my hair.

Scrubbing my back hissing at the muscle tension gives out, making everything lighter. I close my eyes as water ran down my hair to my stomach to my legs.

I relaxed my muscles and mind, feeling stress wash off me down the drain. I open my eyes blinking rapidly looking at the high ceiling thinking how if mom could see me now.

Rest In Peace mother for you have claim the lands and seas, for you has protected me through tough decisions and loved me for me, aimen.

Would she hate what I've become or would she accept me? I grab the leather that's around my neck, feeling twitchy. I still couldn't get that chilly feeling of someone watching me, I feel like I've felt this once but I can't put my finger on it.

 _'I miss him.'_

I turn off the water quickly.

No…

Never think of _him_.

Grabbing a towel that hung on the side. I tied the towel over my small boobs and walked out of the bathroom.

Steam fogged the room, at least I kept the door open. I walk into the living/bedroom and went to the dresser cabinets grabbing a maroon bra and lace maroon underwear, a black v-neck blouse with elastic cuffs on the end of the sleeves, and black leggings.

Drying my wet skin, putting lotion on, making dry skin into moisturizing skin.

I changed slowly and walked to the mirror, I looked presentable but something was missing.

I walked in the closet next to the dresser and opened it. Many jackets were hung on the hanger, I moved some out of the way to look at each one, I grabbed the red leather jacket that was too tight but snuggled right. Not zipping it, walked to the mirror. I look at the leather and ring, looking silently at myself.

I look… Different.

Picking up the earrings I wore arriving to the city, grabbing five small gems poking two into my bottom right and one at the bottom another two in my cartilages in my left ear.

Moving some makeup, I grab the necklace with the orthodox putting the leather behind my shirt, putting the new burning sensation on.

My stomach growled; rubbing my stomach to make it feel better. I guess that's what skipping dinner does to you.

Walking to the door, slipping on my combat boots.

I take a deep breathe, unlocking the door, slowly opening it. I peak through the crack making sure my father isn't out there waiting like he does every morning and night. I walked out of the room walking down the short hallway into the huge kitchen.

I didn't see anyone there, except for Adrian's slutty maids. The uniform seemed to change slightly, the neckline now a V with frills, and the skirt even shorter than before. One of them had a light blush.

Why did he even bring all ten of them?!

Near the elevator pressing rapidly on the down button, waiting for doors to open, once they finally opened I pressed lobby and the close button. I huffed out a breathe I was holding when the doors closed.

Glad I was out of there.

I look at floor level go down, I close my eyes hoping there aren't press blocking the elevator, I just want to eat. I open my eyes when I hear the elevator doors open.

I didn't see any press, that's a good start.

Out of the elevator hearing the doors close behind me, I walk behind one of the walls looking around. I didn't see anyone except for people walking around and chatting with people. I looked around more blind spots before I smelled something.

Food!

Out in the open, slightly ran to where the smell is coming from. I hear some people whispering some taking pictures, but I really didn't care. All I want is food.

Up the little hill to the clerk. In front of her, she had her head down looking at her phone texting someone, I was about to ask her where I can sit but she interrupted me, "Your table is number 27." She says still looking at her phone. I raise my eyebrows, did as told. It took awhile but I finally found it, all the way in the back next to the food, my mouth watered at the site.

The big cafeteria held lots of food, grabbing a plate and filled it with various food. First eggs, bacon, chicken-who knew!-, and waffles. Then came a fruit salad, cucumbers-don't ask- and orange juice.

I put everything on the table and start eating. I'm halfway through breakfast, I hear more and more talking. I turn around and found the press behind me, taking pictures of me eating breakfast.

"Now that's just fucking creepy." I muttered.

I turn back to my food, cutting a piece of my waffle, about to eat but lost my appetite when I heard more and more chatter happening. I turn back around the same corner where reporters are talking to other people asking them if they are lucky to be staying at the same building with the royals and some if they knew anything about us.

I turn back to my waffle with syrup dripping off the fork to the plate. It looks so delicious but I lost my appetite, "And I didn't get to finish my waffles." I drop my fork onto the plate making a loud clang noise and drank my orange juice instead, ignoring the people's eyes.

Grabbing the tip of a cucumber biting lightly a small tap on my shoulder made me freeze.

I look back to the bodyguard, wide eye soon I relaxed, "What is it?" I questioned.

The bodyguard smiles, "Did you forget about your meeting with Mr. Palmer?" I roll my eyes, of course he's going to act like Mr. Obvious and Mr. Know It All.

"No I didn't forget. When are we leaving?" I protested, crossing my arms.

"Your father is awaiting for your arrival in the back. If you please can follow me," he said calmly before turning to the back.

We walked in the garage where there's a black limo waiting for us.

"Here you are Miss," says opening the door.

I grin, "Please call me Alex, I'm getting tired of hearing Miss," and walked in the leather seats.

Surprised and shocked, "Yes I understand Alex." He says, closing the door.

Watching behind the tinted black windows as he walks to the front of the long car, opening and closing the door as it shook the car.

"Are you really wearing those filthy clothes for the meeting, my daughter?" Adrian announced. I don't say anything, but moved my eyes to meet his eyes, he's disappointed. He's wearing his normal attire, his crown on top of his head, and of course so much jewelry that looks like it will become a ball of chains.

"Yes, I've heard this is what you wear in America, so I'm only bringing out a good impression" I look out the window, noticing we started moved.

"I really wish you would just wear your normal attire," Adrian protested. I look back at him glaring at him.

"Well these clothes are comfortable, and I'd really like it if you stop complaining the way I dress," I politely complained, not wanting to switch his angry on.

"We'll talk about this later, for now let's get this over with and we'll be on our way back home," Adrian replied.

Shocked by his hurries, I frowned, "Why are we leaving so early? Ray Palmer said we may be here for another two months- my birthday will pass those days, so why not celebrate it here?" I queried.

I switched it on.

His cold glare made me flinch, he looks back to the window ignoring my plea question.

"I'm sorry but we're leaving as soon as we decide what I'm going to do," he said.

Sadness took over me.

Rubbing my hands against the leather jacket, feeling twitchy all over again, moving my leg up and down feeling the heat rise and fall. I rub the ring behind my shirt pretending to pray and hold the orthodox.

I want to celebrate my birthday.

Here, in America.

 _He_ would've been happy to do this for me.

 _ **Sigh.**_

 _'Mother, please change his mind and let me celebrate my birthday here.'_


	9. -Single Hope-

Time seemed really slow today, waking up at six as time goes it's only near eight. It's been really quiet. I would slightly move the leather squeaks at every little fidget, making Adrian glare at me.

Only a few minutes passed by and I could see that we were near Palmer Technologies.

I didn't remark anything. I looked out the window, many people cheering, have their phones out, slamming their hands on the car, the press doing their jobs. The police were out there pushing many people out of the way but the car went to a stop and more people slammed their hands to the car.

Yells of all sorts can't be heard. One by one are asking questions then all just yell of justice and peace.

Hands prints were left on the windows, grimacing as the stains won't wash away after finishing the meeting.

"Right now we will only talk about the treaty with Mr. Palmer and make the decision for a month. Hopefully we will leave soon," father said out of the blue.

I frown thinking why he wants to leave so early. "Father," I sadly say, making him perk up looking at me with wide eyes. For ages I haven't said that word in so long, making me feel regrettably sad for not calling his name in so long.

"Why are you determine to leave so early when we only got here?"

He looks skeptical; he soon looks at me with sadness. He reaches his hand slowly to me making me move a little to the door but then pressing lightly on top of my head, gently patting my short hair.

"I wish you didn't cut your hair," he mumbles out.

Feeling red for actually hearing something from him makes me so happy, giving me hope that he will actually acknowledge me and remember his daughter, but the gentle patting soon came to an end when the door opened, revealing the bodyguard.

"Is it time?" Adrian asks.

The bodyguard slowly bows mumbling out a 'yes' and moves his way, giving space for his royals.

"As of right now, we can see the King and Princess are beginning their meeting with the infamous Ray Palmer! What can we expect after the BIG interest of combining Russia's company Dijana Institution Corporation with Palmer's Technologies? Stay in tune as we come back with more."

As the all the reports in different languages talk at once, I sigh. If only father could be more profound.

All three of us walked our way to the front, taking every step up the stairs, then slowly looked back to the gathered people. My father waves at them giving them a good cheer, soon I rose my hand along giving them the princess wave, smiling big for more cheers came down the rows.

It all came to an end as we open the glass doors, making us all stop hearing the echos of everyone in the building giving us an "Welcome to Palmer Technologies."

They all bowed.

"You may rise, there's no need for this." My father gives out smilie to everyone for giving us courtesy.

They all stood properly, moving for a man in an expensive tuxedo with a woman in a two piece ivory dress with a lace bodice. It fit her body type perfectly, the belly skin being exposed, The lace creeping up over shoulders, and the skirt flaring out nicely. She looked like royalty. Her hair was down in loose curls, framing her pretty face. She had glasses on, her smart looks, she probably was. I had already noted the intelligent gleam in her bright blue eyes.

 _'Blue green eyes.'_

My gaze turned to the floor; clenching my teeth making them give an uncomfortable grind, I force the tears to dry up. Taking a deep breathe I turn back to the beautiful couple.

She reminded me of an angel. All that was missing was white feathery wings. She looked like she belonged in a famous painting. Was she a supermodel? I couldn't stop staring at the girl walking with the man.

Almost like they were newlyweds.

I blush, maybe I should have worn a dress, I've never liked dressing up- especially with tons of makeup. But noting the blondes look, she had very little makeup to make her beauty into an angle. Makeup was never in my league so I've kept a clean face, surprising everyone that I don't wear it only on special occasions.

Snapping back to reality as the man in the tuxedo began to talk, "Welcome King Adrian and Princess Alexandra, is it ok if I call by your first names? Just kidding. Welcome to Palmer Technologies!" He announced freely.

"I'm sure you know who I am, but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Ray Palmer and this is my lovely Vice President Felicity Smoak." Ray introduced. His voice hits of sassy, and the tone betrayed sarcasm, but it's nice to know what their names were.

The blonde began to talk in a stutter tone, "It's an honor to meet you! I mean a Princess and a King, here in Palmer Technologies. It's just a honor to be meeting you here, in person." Felicity said energetic. Felicity twiddled her thumbs, smiling.

I smiled as well for feeling nervous but I wasn't apart of the company.

Yes it's true. My father never wanted me to be part of the company but he said in due time I will surely be able to take over, hoping I'll be given enough trust. But as of now I'll only support him.

"It's a great to be here in America, Mr. Palmer and Ms. Smoak. I trust we have a meeting today about our company's combining together?" My father says in his rich voice.

"Yes we do! If you will follow me, we can start the meeting very soon," Ray smiled. We all walked down the hallways, passing people and glassy desks.

We stopped at the close elevators, Ray pressing the top button. The doors open and we walked in the big spacious elevator, with Felicity pressing the 50th button and the doors closed, the elevator soon went up.

A new ding sounded for each floor. I kept sneaking glances at Ray and and Felicity. I was pretty sure they were a couple. I was curiously looking at the wallpaper with ugly orange and yellow but with soft green. Feeling the elevator give a little shake I can tell that we were high up.

Very high up.

Feeling the movement stop, hearing the last ding and the doors open. The bodyguard left the elevator first standing outside the glass doors entering another big office, next to other guards standing side by side to the elevator along the entrance to the office but not in the spacious meeting room.

Moving to the doors pasting the guards, and in a room with a long table with six chairs on each side, and one chair at the ends of the table. It all looked very professional. I was impressed. The room was modern, clean. There was nothing out of place.

Very organized.

"Please take a seat," Ray announced. I took a seat in the front on the table, while my father took the end of the back table with his hands folded in front of him with sitting up straight looking ready. Felicity sat across from me and Ray stayed standing up, moving to the front and smiles at me.

"Would any of you care for a drink?" Felicity asked.

"I would love a glass of water with cucumbers and ice please," I replied very fast.

Everyone seemed to have froze.

"And I would have a glass as well but with no cucumbers," Adrian laughs.

Felicity either seemed to have no heard us or is really confused about the cucumbers.

She smiled hesitantly, "I'll get those drinks." Walking out of the door, losing sight as she turns a corner, vanishing into thin air.

"How do you like Starling City so far Princess Alexandra?" Ray calmly says, smiling happy for we are here.

I smirk at him, "Like everything I predicted it would be."

Ray smiles wider and looks at my father. "And how about you? How do you like Starling City King Adrian?" My father smiles, "It's very beautiful, though not the first time I've seen it."

"Well I'm glad to have you back here again, we hope that it will be for your liking for these months. Now shall we begin this meeting?" Ray claps his hands.

"Yes, let's begin the treaty," Adrian answers.

This is what the second I've frowned upon my father- _**he's been in Starling City before?**_


	10. (Memory Sequence 3)

**A/N: Writers block sucks...**

* * *

 _My fingers tap on the arm's of the chair, feet tapping along; I keep looking back and forth at the mirror and Alex. My hair had a military look but with some curl here and there, she used the knife more than the scissors but she wasn't kidding about it being even; a small tilt she would notice, tilting her head like a curious dog then boom- it's all even..._

 _And straight._

 _My inner thought snickering. Tommy would of love that joke... Too bad I didn't stay. Just thinking now I wonder if my best friend is still alive, not dead somewhere, nothing bad happened... I hope he forgives me. But it was to save his life, costing others lives._

 _My foot kept tapping at every second I look around the spacious, luxurious room. Nothing seems to be out of place but then again I saw the maids and butlers moving everywhere._

 _Just like back home, one minute my bed is messy the second I take my eyes off it has fresh warm sheets, my pillows fluffed, the floor is spotless, no clothes hanging around, just clean spotless room. Now realizing the maid really didn't wear anything as sexy-probably because she's old but I'll always love the maid, f_ _resh baked cookies._

 _All the maids here seem mid age, with blonde hair, brown, black, and are_ _wearing a classic French maid's dress. The neckline came down low and the skirt of the dress was just a tad higher than mid-thigh. The king must be lonely. I wondered if he hired professional strippers and high-class prostitutes to keep him company. Or maybe he kept them in a private room where they waited for him, forever dressed in royal lingerie laying on the king sized bed._

 _Just thinking how much a difference from the maids at home and here is quite astonishing._

 _The feeling of impatient hunger gnawing at my senses. Looking closely at Alex, she looks so focused, but so laid back._

 _She looked so ordinary for a princess. Standing in front of me with no fear, no questions, nothing to say in the deepest concentrated silence._

 _After what felt an hour she's now on the beard, scissors in one hand other tugging the long hairs._

 _Snip, snap._

 _She cuts the longer ends -knife long gone- her focus eyes carefully making the long pubs into a spiky rash._

 _Snip, snap._

 _I sighed what felt like the millionth time._

 _"If you keep sighing, I'll never get this done." Alex mumbled._

 _Taking my eyes off the blank red wall, concentrate on Alex's hair- her highlights of red and golden brown mixed with pure dark brown, heavy weaves curled that weighs tons, her side bang that moves slightly on my lap at a little move. Linking my index finger sliding between my thumb a soft lock of hair trapped, stopping Alex's movements of the little touch looking at the same spot I was._

 _Snip, snap._

 _"You should cut your hair," I observed, dazed by her golden red eyes._

 _Looking completely lost she smiles, "Hmmm I wish, have you ever heard of the 'Russian Braid'," she spoke after so long of silence._

 _Snip, snap._

 _Shaking my head numbly, her smiles widen- I wonder what she's thinking?_

 _"It's a sign to the men that we are a big value or fortune, a "beautiful lady" you say. For us, the braid shows respect, we wear them for parties or marriage, to say that women are special and the man is grateful to have her… But I'm sure in America they fashion hair in braids all the time, so it's meaningless there," Alex explains, paling as she spoke about America._

 _"You really want to go to America," I stated._

 _Her movement froze as the last snip snapped, the weave drops to the floor; her gaze falls to my green eyes, staring as though she were somewhere else._

 _"Yes… I do," she answers slowly looking depressed a second then goes back to work._

 _She body turns away reaching for the wet cloth. She gently applies the cloth making squishy sounds, little strings getting attached on the spikes, droplets falling to my chest making me shivers as my nipples turn half hard. Then grabs the shaving cream for sensitive skin, spreading the blue everywhere until I'm Santa Clause._

 _Reaching for a shiny razor she slowly places the razor then smoothly goes south, the feeling of moist skin, clean no longer a stubble. She washes the razor in the bowl and starts all over again._

 _Feeling the teenager I am, I start really looking at her. The hormones won't stop, she is beautiful, she's elegant- unique, tiny._

 _Her boobs size is average but thinking of my hand size they may fit to cover her completely; her skinny muscular arms with tiny moles here and there, smooth sticks with little hair; her neck looks so alone, no jewelry to fit around, her neck vulnerable, easy to snap, easy to mark; her legs fitting in her super tight jeans, popping out small muscles, very skinny ankles that the jeans can't fit. Trailing my eyes up to the mirror, her butt isn't bubble size, a great eye view to watch her-_

 _'Whoa, wait a minute'_

 _Telling myself to stop, I pull my eyes from her and look at the wall._

 _'Old woman's underwear… fuck! Grandma and grandpa having sex, ewww… shit! Toothless baby throwing up… FUCKSHIT!'_

 _Teenage hormones suck. I just met the girl, she's a royal, very beautiful, she saved me, and she barely looks over fifth-teen._

 _I was looking at her like a pervert. Closing my eyes, I'm not a pervert, I never acted that way toward Sara and Laurel, why am I a pervert to Alex?_

 _Blinking continuously I focus on the task, I'm now a servant for Alex and she's using me to get her freedom and to go to America._

 _The feeling of blue balls tensed my muscles, the uncomfortable sitting position making me silently groan. Maybe I'll jerk off later, but that isn't the case._

 _Next second I'm looking at the ceiling, my Adam's apple bobbing up and down gulps of spit slowly trailing down, the touch of sharpness hitched my breathe, slowly going down then repeats._

 _At least my hard on went down or Alex was getting an eye full._

 _Feeling relief wash over me, I open my eyes looking at Alex's eyes stare at me. We looked at each other for minutes, Alex was first broke the silence. "You're done, not allergic to flowers are you?" She reaches for the lotion and squeezes some lotion on her palm. Shaking my head in progress, she smiles putting the bottle down and rubs the lotion together and spreads it on my face, scenting flowers._

 _She walks away putting everything in the musky floating hair bowl, disappearing in the bathroom._

 _I look at the empty room than at my reflection. My beard is completely gone, no dark jaw, just smooth baby cheeks. I stand up grabbing the back of the chair, putting it back where it was. I move to the sofa that was in the middle of the room, closing my lids I focus on sounds._

 _I hear some shuffling in the bathroom, little curses I couldn't understand, clings of metal dropping, the faucet running continuously; then the a louder sound came to life. Opening my eyes I can feel heat. Moving my heavy head toward the bathroom, the fog came out of the door slowly, raising an eyebrow I stand, walking toward the bathroom._

 _"I'm going to get you clothes, you can change the temperature to your liking, the towels were just clean so feel free to use as many you want, and please be quick we're already late," Alex spoke with her back turn drying the empty bowl, giving me a quick glance and walks out the door, gently closing the door._

 _I feel like a fish out of water._

 _The bathroom is huge._

 _It's as big as Alex's room, a little smaller. A very big tub on the side next to the window decorations on the sides of patterns swirling around, a big glass shower barely see through with the fog, but clear as ice. Tile black and white designs of red inside, red fluffy carpet covering the plain white tiles and a long counter colored spikes of gray included._

 _Hair products were scattered around, small wooden boxes holding perfume, a basket filled with lipstick only four inside, lotion and creams half dried up, a small portion of makeup, only eye makeup._

 _This bathroom is bigger than mine._

 _I tiptoe to the counter and stare at my reflection again._

 _Looking at myself made me realize that I wouldn't be here getting this nice hair cut, my beard shaved off and have a place to stay in. I may even get a nice comfortable bed. Don't get me wrong but the beds in Hong Kong were really uncomfortable, how can they sleep on those types of mattresses?_

 _I noticed the mirror is more foggy, taking off my pants and underwear freeing my cock from the dirty underwear. Groaning at the sensation of my hormones I try to clear my mind to not jerk off, I take a breathe at every step I slowly bring myself in the heated water._

 _The shower took my breathe away. Standing under the nice hot water, made me happy to not clean myself in dirty sewer water. I rubbed my skin with my hands watching the brown droplets fall from my chest down my hairy legs to the clean floor._

 _I never want to leave this._

 _I turn ninety degrees looking directly at the shower head washing my short hair, shaking like a dog, blinking furiously as raindrops drip from my lids. I look down and found a bottle of shampoo. Bending down, grabbing the shampoo -brand Nexus- squirting an amount rubbing the foam, watering it off._

 _After what felt like hours, I finally turned off the water, feeling the steam everywhere. I open the door, walking with full clean nudity, I open the cabinet grabbing a blue towel snuggling around my waist whilst grabbing a smaller one, scratching the blue on my wet hair and face, feeling clean, warm, and dry._

 _A knock making me flinch, "Are you decent?" Alex's voice came through the other side of the door._

 _"Yeah…" I answered, I mean it was half true._

 _The squeaks of a door opening then Alex froze with wide eyes and an open jaw. Completely astound I tease her a little, "Like what you see?" Smirking at the small blush reddening her cheeks._

 _"Here, get dress!" She yells hurrying throwing the clothes left in her hands to my chest and shuts the door. Looking at the clothes the door opens again with a blushing Alex throwing a pair of shoes, "And be quick!" The door slamming shut again._

 _Smirking at victory, I rip the towel away from my waist and put on the clean fresh mint scent, a black t-shirt with another long sleeve gray hoodie, clean black boxers and nice formatted blue jeans, grabbing the formal pinched shoes I noticed a pair of black socks shoved in the left shoe, huffing a small laugh I put on the soft socks and tie the shoes pinching it even more._

 _Maybe following Alex wasn't a good idea, but I chose this path and nothing is happening. I seriously considered ditching, that would probably get her in more trouble. Also she did say the servant thing was real so maybe it isn't so bad after all._

 _Another knock came with the door slowly opening with a cautious Alex peeking through her hand, giving a small movement of her skinny dark nail finger prying away from her eyes her sigh of "thank god" is heard, "Are you ready?"_

 _ **'No'**_

 _"Yes."_


	11. -New Happy Ending-

**A/N: Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! And my gift for you... A new chapter!**

* * *

The sun is out on a great Wednesday morning-afternoon, muffles of cars and sirens, the tiny earthquake of each plane roaring down on us, the howling of the wind.

 _Tick, tick, tick, tick._

Bright lights shining the room, giving a glare in my eyes, pushing heat into Adrian's back- we wait for the big meeting to start.

Slouching in the uncomfortable chair, not caring if my father is glaring. Hands becoming warmer in the pockets of leather, feet fighting each other, I lazily reach for the water filled with only **-only-** three cucumbers, ice falling, drinking the last bit of water and ice. Without thinking of my matters I dig into the ice, making a face of small frostbite and frustration, reaching my destination I grab an ice cucumber and slowly eat it.

 _Tick, tick, tick, tick._

Taking the last bite I sigh for the shuffles of paper flying and shuffles. Looking across, Felicity is breaking her fingers on the iPad, nails clicking along she focus is all on the device; Ray is the same but he was on a computer, mumbling every time and more clicking is heard; Adrian eyes show he doesn't want to wait any longer, same with me determination is taking over me.

 _Tick, tick, tick, tick._

I was about to close my eyes from hearing the ticking of the clock in the quietness, then Ray clapped his hands together rubbing them like he brought Frankenstein alive. I blinked my eyes and stood up properly and hands back in place in the leather.

"Now! Let me first say, it's a real great honor that you agreed to the proposal I have sent you and came here to Starling City. Second, let's being the meeting," he talked as he pushed a button in the center of the table, lights becoming dark, shades clouding the sun, day became night.

Another bright light developed on the shades into a dark blue then became the meeting, with really big words.

"Second! I brought you here for a reason, and that reason is to bring both of our companies together to build higher level technology and make this world a better place. Where people won't have to worry about crimes, serial killers, bankruptcy, hostage holding- what I'm trying to say is, I want to combine our companies and make peace with no crime." He said energetic.

He's still pacing back and forth, moving his hands trying to imitate it. I peak at Felicity, who's smiling at Ray. It's official, they are totally dating.

"So think of it as the world in every country, every city, every town, even neighborhood with no crimes being committed," Ray continues.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, I looked at Adrian who's doing the same. He notices my staring and looks at me, he shrugs his shoulder lightly then motions his eye to the presentation. Following his trail I look at the big words again, thinking should I be here?

"And how, may I ask, will you make better technology than there is? And a world can live with no crime?" Adrian asks politely.

Ray stops walking, turning to look directly at him, giving me a small glance turning his eyes upon his, "With the technology I'm making has a camera that can identify any person's face, even behind a mask, but would need a ninety degree angle to detect the identity of a face, but it's still a work in progress. Also you have the technology we need and the illegal products that could make the device better and faster." Ray finish and still smiles, when he proudly clicks a button his hand and switched the slide show.

My eyes widen.

The video being taken at a realistic bank setting with a terror of people on the ground and one criminal holding the gun, at a freezing point the screen moves to the face at an angle. Soon the animated dummy with lines on the face being diagram into a slowly developed face being a ski mask in the center next to the dummy. Looking at everyone, I see smiles and surprised eyes, looking back at the screen it develops a face looking almost of my father but younger.

Can this man really make a tech so highly strong to read another's face and identify who's behind the mask? It would mean that Ray really thought of this, but with this kind of technology anyone can live in peace. Ray brought us here and asked of us to make a treaty and he really inspired me but what are the costs? He must sold his soul to the devil to ever make this.

Looking around again, Adrian puts his hand on his stubble, closing his eye. He's thinking too hard again.

"What makes you think we have a high quality of technology Mr. Palmer?" Adrian asks, giving a small hint of anger.

"I know from what I hear and read in the news, that someone in your research lab has let out a hint of you making anti-booms, making unknown chemicals and illegal projects and that person was never found but I do hope none of that was wrong… partially," Ray said.

"How is that you have heard of this when you weren't employed in any kind of high tech after you created Palmer Technologies?" Adrian's temper rising higher and higher.

Having no clue what I was hearing, I can't object and accuse him for saying these things to Adrian, having a slight idea of what to do I stayed quiet. I will and never will be part of the company. I look at Felicity who is looking at me with pleading eyes saying I should agree but no one knows I'm not part of the company, so nothing to say or help, I'm at my weakest moment.

"Like I said, it's something I heard and read and hope, but all I'm saying that this was what inspired me to create this technology, so we can find those and lock them, not kill or anything." Ray replied fast with confidence.

"Mr. Palmer I hope you know that what you just told me was classified information and from what you "heard" and "read" was also classified."

"I understand. But how else would I bring you here without a reason?"

The room is silent.

I look back at Ray who has his patient face on, twitching his feet on one foot then the another, thumbs twiddling in circle.

"We've all been through hell." I stated.

No movement is heard, only the clocking ticking, the sirens heard from below. I still stare at Ray with my eyes scrunched together, trying to look into his eyes. He gulps loudly, he was about to open his mouth, his mouth moved but his voice didn't raise any volume, giving off a sad look at the end. I look at Felicity who has wide eyes and staring at the table, she moved her lips but no words came out. She lifts her head to look at me, pushing her square glasses up, "So we have," she sighs.

"I can't say I agree to this idea because this is my father's decision but a world without crime… That sounds a whole lot fucking better than people dying every second," Felicity has wide eyes along with Ray, I take a deep breathe to continue.

"I'm not going to say this again so listen well. We've all had our hearts broken, our minds get corrupted we can't think straight, we… We all lost someone we loved, " I breathe out and take steady breaths, "But it doesn't mean we can change it for the right or wrong. If, if what you're saying is true how will we deal with the media? What exactly are we supposed to tell them? I know we all had our ups and downs since whatever year, but maybe- maybe we can do this," I finish with a small smile looking at Ray and Felicity shocking them a little, soon became a small giggle.

I turn my head toward Adrian whose position changed, looking skeptical for hearing his daughter talk not about the weather or how the horse races were, instead hearing what my true feelings.

We all keep our secrets, secrets that soon hurt ourselves.

So many secrets with pain.

Ray takes a deep breath, walks next to Felicity and heavily sits down. He looks at Felicity who's shaking her head rapidly and he turns his attention back to me, ignoring her plea's.

He crosses his arms on top of the table and finally speaks, " I know what you are talking about, I feel as though I have this weight on my shoulder everyday. It's true, I may not of been here as long of course Queen Consolidated were here longer, but I know what my standards are and I plan to achieve them. I only brought you here so we can have a treaty, a connection. Both America and Russia will make better technology and a better world for everyone's sake. We can make bombs for your country, we can help make whatever you want, but we ask not to have war." He sarcastically laughed at the last part but his facial showed us different.

Laughing a little showing an emotion I haven't felt in so long, I feel free with everything. Being here in America doesn't feel bad at all, hearing what Ray meant brought me back to happy memories of my mother and father, everyone happy no worries of anything, no tragic memories can be remembered. After watching the news of Starling City being in a tragic incident killing thousands many people have helped those in need, even we have helped. But sadly I'm not part of the meetings, listening to small gossip is very easy in a big castle.

Memories of him are even harder to progress but is becoming a mist. Slowly fading, slowly moving on. Grimacing at the discomfort I'll feel once were home, knowing a idiotic bastard is waiting. I pray that we will spend more time here and for my birthday, I've always wanting to celebrate away from home and get away from people I know and meet new strangers. Also to get away from the bastard.

"Do you swear on your life that you are telling the truth on your behalf," Adrian declared. Ray and I stop laughing, looking at my father's serious face making us lose air. Felicity has a shocked face with wide eyes.

He always scares me when he says those words. Words that linger death.

"I do. I swear on my life and my dead fiancé's life," he answered. I look at him with sad eyes before reverting my eyes back to normal. I give him a small smile, "I'll tell you my answer by the next few weeks." Adrian breathed out, leaning back in his car smiling big. Taking deep breathes, I hug myself closer in my jacket.

"I do have one condition," he went on.

Ray smiles, "What's your condition?"

"If you are lying or planning on stealing our data or any high quality information that we haven't permitted, you will be charged with crime and the treaty will be disregarded," he warned Ray showing no signs of sparing him.

"Ok, anything else?" Ray breathed out.

"If you have any conditions you are free to say," I calmly said, interrupting my father before he can threaten anymore.

"I brought you here, I think you can say I trust you enough that you won't make a felony," Ray smiled.

I nod my head, looking down and relaxed more, slowly peaking at Adrian, his face is stern but has regression, finally realizes what Ray said. His eyes dropping down, soon the silence is broken by Ray and Felicity.

Hollers of laughter play in my ears. Felicity and Ray hug each other, I kept hearing "We did it!" and "Were going to make it through!" I couldn't see them but I knew how happy they were, I turned the chair around so I wouldn't have to look at them.

I felt affection of happiness come over me. It hurts my heart that he sweared on his fiancé, it made me freeze. Thinking of how much it hurt him to say those words to him, in front of everyone, made me think of how foolish and idiotic Adrian was to do that. I turn back around looking at Felicity and Ray hug each other, jumping in each other's arms. I couldn't smile anymore, but I was smiling inside.

I would never have that courage to say his name. I'll never have the courage.

But a feeling that my mother would be happy that I was moving on, becoming something special that the kingdom will need. I'll always love my mother and him. Always.

But everyone says you can't be in love with someone that is dead.

 _'But you can feel special from those that have changed your life'_

Both companies will create the best technology to bring a peaceful world with no crimes and war.

Adrian will help, Ray will help, Felicity will help, I will help.

Ray is the hero to a new happy ending.


	12. Guilty

I smashed a rock down onto a gang member's head, and turned around to kick the other in the stomach. I heard the thud of a body falling to the floor, and knew I had successfully knocked him out. I took the rock, lifting it up high overhead before slamming it into the skull of the enemy. Blood trickled from the spot of impact, the the dark was wet with the crimson liquid.

There were others coming at me from the distance. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver, nocking an arrow. I lined the string up with my eye, aiming carefully. The arrow sank into the closest gangster's knee. He dropped to the floor in an anguished howl of pain. As the fourth, and last one got close, I faked a kick and punched him to the floor. With one blow from my bloody rock, he was out cold.

The building sank into the dead. I check the fourths pulse counting his heart rate. He'll live.

I check my surroundings, the empty building filled with bottles, trash of crumbled shreds of paper move in a slow turtle pace. It looks like the place will fall any minute. Finding a small light below the door, I stance myself to strike at any movement.

I walked over to a door that lead to a basement. After hearing from John there was a gang in downtown, I knew where the Arrow was headed next.

I opened the door and jogged lightly down the stairs. My footfalls were like soft claps against the cement. I paced into a separate room on the other side of the hallway. There was blood splatters on the undecorated walls. The blood seemed to be old, but I couldn't be sure.

Turning the next corner no life can be seen, hiking the small hill table full of drugs were here, but now gone. I browse over my shoulders, thinking someone would be behind me, nothing but a blank wall, plastic heavy cut curtains hung barely touches the ground.

Tiptoeing the ramp, I wasn't braced for what I saw next.

Multiple bodies hanging upside down from the ceiling. Their feet, chained to the ceiling, hair from woman stick to the filthy floor. Their throat were slashed open, still leaking blood. The eyes of the dead people were glazed over, staring into another world it seemed.

The feeling of my eyes and mouth hung in disbelief, running toward one of the bodies, a young girl about twenty is hung upside with her thirst slashed. Pressing my fingers to her pulse, no beat is felt under my gloves. Crunching my nose at the smell, I tap my fingers to her dull eyes, closing the light to darkness.

"They're dead." I growled into my earpiece. Irritation flooded through my hot blooded veins. I had beaten up those thugs for nothing. And the rest had died.

"You can't win them all Oliver." John responded. I shake my head feeling more tears flooding my eyes. There was a red haze at the edges of my vision. I was angry. Looking back at the young woman brought me thinking of Sara.

"I just don't want more blood in my city." I said to myself. I look at the bodies noticing some blood in a bucket. I take wary steps thinking it had to be a joke. Looking closer, there was obviously blood- and still is. Choking a cough, I look at the puddle, realizing it was in a strange form; a curved angle. I walk to the puddle and see blood forming a word under the bodies. I take a step back, still not getting the words.

I walk more toward the hill bringing higher- reading the word more clearly.

 ** _Guilty_**

Moving more backward I take out my phone and angle the device, taking the shot.

Looking at the blood again, it's still fresh.

Hearing the muffled sirens, I run out of the basement to the back door exit, moving fast to the corner as a policeman walks stealthy with his flashlight and gun raised and ready. I look the policeman taking various steps, very quiet like a mouse getting its cheese.

Suddenly I stop, the echo of a bottle hitting a solid. The beat of my heart pounds in my ears.

I look down and saw the bottle swaying, echoing the last bit of sound it can sing. Moving fast I push myself to the wall when the officer turned his light toward me, looking at the empty poor room, he takes a couple small steps to the door, I hold my breathe.

Counting his steps, I ready my fists.

"Officer Chamber! Get your ass over here!"

My heart stops.

The policeman movements stops. His movements can be heard, wanting to find who moved the bottle.

Letting out the breathe I held, the officer finally walks away.

I continue walking forward taking sharp turns of lights that flashed, and soon enough I saw daylight fill my eyes.

Turning to my blind spots, no one suspects the Arrow was here. I open the door and start running.

My bike is where I left it, shaking my quiver off putting in a duffle bag, securing the bag on my back, putting my hood down with the mask still on, putting the tainted black helmet on. Putting the key, hearing the purrs of the engine, I take off into the day, with the shouts reaching to the door.

Taking off before the police saw who it was that knocked the gang unconscious, not kill.

It was nice to feel free. Thinking of how much fun it is to ride anywhere and people don't know it's the Arrow riding the bike through traffic. I think of the helpless gang hanging on chains, just thinking of them makes me gag. So much blood, painted words.

It's everywhere.

I knew they were guilty of crimes, but who else would know they were guilty? What else were they guilty of? And who would do any of this?

 _'Don't assume everyone is guilty'_

That's right.

Turn to another road.

Don't assume.

Closing my eyes for a second, I turn my bike to the next road.

Alex knows when not to judge, she always had a pure soul for poor souls and animals. She never judge anyone. Living with her, loving her, I've learned many things I thought were stupid. But she always found a way to bring happiness back when those have lost it.

I stop at the red light and still think hard. My head starts to hurt. Just thinking of how different Alex was then and now, makes me think if she had changed more than I have. I glance at the light still seeing red, leaning forward no cars can be spotting, concentrating forward, the empty lanes with cars in the other side, adrenaline raced through my veins, I smirk.

Starting my engine, the wheels turn fast and soon the honks of cars can be heard far. Glancing at the rear mirror people have arms up and no accident can be seen. I smile, waving my hand and take off to the next turn.

Turning to an abandoned alley, into a tight wall, slowly easing the gas and stop at the exit door.

'Home sweet home' I thought.

Grabbing the blanket sitting on the ground, the bike now invisible behind the curtain. I walk to the doors and push the PIN number, taking a breathe I move in, meeting an unexpected visitor.

"Where is she?" The intruder asked, her bow up at John and Roy who are looking back and forth at me and the door. Their eyes showed sadness but they didn't talk.

"Where is Sara?!" Nyssa shouted again, her walls were shaking to the point where she may never build them again.

My heart aches at her name being spoken, the stress, the fear, the emptiness flooding the room of her existence now gone, we all knew.

She didn't.

She deserves to know.

"She came here from the league two weeks ago, we've not heard from her since," Nyssa explained, I can see her eyes sadden and worried. I slowly walk to her and stopped when her grip lessen. Taking a calming air of breathe, I finally find my words, "There's something I have to tell you."

Nyssa had a teardrop come down, not ready for what's to be heard, but knows what's going to be heard.

"Sara's dead…" she whispered, lowering her weapon, looking solemnly at the ground hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm so sorry," I said sorrowful. Her body shakes and looks at behind me at the gang, then to me, "It was an arrow wasn't it." She stated, not questioning.

"How do you know that?" I questioned, I can feel the tension growing.

Ignoring the question, "Where's her body?" She cries more.

"Nyssa-"

"Where!"

I take a deep breathe looking at my friends, their eyes saying we should and shouldn't tell her, "We buried her in a grave she was in seven years ago," I brokenly said.

Hearing my friends sigh, I walked up to Nyssa but she left before I could get to her.

The team stays quiet, I look at Roy.

"She knows something. I want you to follow her" I said, Roy nods giving the thumbs up and grabs to his suit. "Be careful," Roy nods slowly, slipping the jacket and walks out.

The tension is still rising. I look at John and smile sadly, he smiles back.

"Do you know who killed those people?" John asked, grabbing his gun left on the counter; checking his clips then turns on safety mode, tucking securely in his belt.

Shaking my hand, "No, but we will soon know. I took a picture before the police messed anything up -and I didn't touch anything to ruin the crime," I said dramatically when John gave me his _'you-better-have-not-touched-a-single-thing'_ look. He nods his head, grabbing my phone when I handed it to him.

John plugs the phone in with a couple of beeps and clicks, the picture is in full screen.

"Oliver, this is madness," John explains.

"Yeah your telling me," I drag my hand in my hair, gripping tightly for not saving them.

"I've never seen anything like this before. Congratulations Mr. Arrow. We have another villain in Starling City," John teases with hints of sarcasm, zooming the picture to the words. I look at them as well, still not understanding.

"What does this mean?" I questioned.

"This is what most people hear when they are sentence for the death penalty, but I'm not understanding why they are guilty…." John trails off, clicking the picture to the bodies.

"Why? Aren't they criminals?" I asked confused.

"Yes and no. Yes because they were in jail, but they weren't sentenced to the penalty," John exclaims, bring the list of photos of every criminal. And he was right, none of them were sentenced or any of the kind. Some weren't even in the photos. "And they were also normal civilians."

John and I look at each other than the screens, lost in thought for why this happened.

Why now?

A phone ringing brought me back. I grab the phone quickly seeing it is Felicity.

"Hello?" I answered.

Shouts can be heard.

"Woah woah wait slow down!"

John gets up for hearing Felicity yelling on the other end, catching my attention, he motions to the phone and me. Shaking my head I try to concentrate on her explanation.

"Alex is in danger!" Felicity shouted.

Time froze.

 **"Where."** I growled.


	13. -End of the Deal-

Many many years ago, I would hear stories about America.

How father would dream to have work in America, how he had been mugged many times, how he fought his way through the jungle of South America. He would always be cautious. Never making the same mistakes. Father always seems to run away from danger. Never appreciates the run into danger.

My mother though, she had named those particular cities of great fortresses, explaining in detail how she fought to make peace, trained jiu-jitsu in the great mountains of China, she even explained how long it took to climb the mountain. She always loved adventures, but ever since she died she never finished her great story of America. Her stories are all I have left. Her adventures of danger. Getting into danger was always her way of showing her "true" self; not royalty.

Danger seems to be an addiction.

At least I have stories to tell Nicolas my adventures of America. He'll definitely laugh at my situation. The great daughter of Adrian, captured and victim.

It hasn't been at a day, now I'm in danger.

Being tied to a metal chair doesn't surprise me. But being blindfolded and having difficulty getting out of handcuffs is frustrating.

"Father!" No one answers. "Father!" Yelling again. The only noise I hear my chains clinking together.

Pulling the cuffs again - dark bruises forming - hoping they would just break already.

"Pull any harder, you'll have a broken wrist. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" The voice appearing to my right ear.

Shuddering softly, sagging my shoulders in defeat, breathing hard through my nose, knowing I pulled skin, feeling trickles of blood stream down my hands. Taking harder breathes, stupid sensitive ears.

"Good girl. The Boss seems to be late, so wait here a little longer," the voice said, grabbing some of my hair, twisting it softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I sarcastically said.

Feeling of the man's lips grin next to my neck, still stroking my hair. Suddenly moving away, hearing his steps walk a couple feet away, then the clicking of doors open behind me.

Sitting motionless, louder steps each taking a big step, the feeling of danger lurks around me. The new owner walked around me, his eyes on me, making me feel more vulnerable.

The person stops, observing me quietly.

Suddenly feeling fingers on my cheek, softly gliding them up and down. Griping my teeth together, the feeling of something warm slide against my cheek.

"My apologies Princess. Seems I didn't get all the blood off my hands," he sneers happily. Pulling my cheek away from his dirty hands, a grasp on my chin pulls me back, feeling his hunky awful disgusting breath on my face.

"Now now. I only want to talk," he says.

"If you want to talk, then make an appointment!" I yell through my teeth.

"Hmmm. But this matter doesn't involve your Daddy," he says. Blinking through the cloth, "What are your intentions then?" I angrily say.

"To kill you of course!" He laughs loud, pulling the cloth harshly, blinking repeatedly of new source of light blinding me more.

Looking at his person, he's big. Way too big for me fight alone. Muscles looking like he took hundreds of steroids, face showing much evil behind his smile. Wearing a expensive suit with flashy shoes. I can't tell but we're those bullet holes in his head?

"Now that we've met. Are you ready to make a deal?" He asks.

"Deal? Deal?! You just claimed that you were going to kill me! Now you're making a deal!" I shout, I may be angry, but my eyes clearly tell a different story.

"No need to be dramatic!" He laughs. He motions his hand to the dog who has a personal space problem, he give the suit a key. I thrashed when he got closer to my chained hands, his hand squeezing tighter than the cuffs as he unlocks the cuffs then goes to my chained feet, unlocking them as well.

"Now that those are out of the way. Would you like to hear the deal?"

Rubbing my sores, looking at the door, it's barricaded from top to bottom, windows with bars, no upstairs, nothing.

I'm trap.

Now what?

 _3 hours earlier_

 _"I'd say we start planning in the next week and see how progress falls. Though I may take more than 1 month. If I understand correctly your birthday is coming up between those weeks?" Ray asks sweetly, pointing his eyes right at me._

 _Blinking in shock, "Y-yes. It's on October 13th. A couple more weeks till I'm 22."_

 _He smiles even more, taking his eyes to Felicity, snapping finger, hearing light words of "I told you so" then his attention brought back and to me. "That's wonderful! We can make preparations in a week advance. If you want we can have a masquerade ball or have -"_

 _"I think we will be finish with all bonds till her birthday," Adrian cuts in the conversation._

 _That. Was. Low blow. Directing my eyes to my lap, pretending to think about about the plans instead of my father disapproval._

 _"Well, all plans and preparations would take about month, and your daughters birthday lies on Friday. In America, we call October 13th on a Friday, "bad luck." If you would want bad luck on your travels back home, we would really love to celebrate a royal birthday here in America…It also bring good media for both countries," Ray explains thoroughly._

 _Thinking deeper in the past, "he" did mention that is bad luck if a full moon rose on that day. Some said Death would rise and bring fear to those and turn your hair white and you'll die instantly._

 _Yeah, I would stay here if I didn't want Death as my passenger._

 _Peeking to father, he seems stumped. Grinning widely, I knew Ray won._

 _"Ok. I will allow this. But the next day, we're off." Adrian stated._

 _'YES!' A party is going off in my head. I can just see it, a beautiful masquerade ball with masks, many people smiling, children running around, lots and lots of banquets of various foods and champagne, and-_

 _Were those gunshots?_

 _Everyone turns when the gunshots get louder, screams of bodyguard are heard. A bodyguard rushes inside, "Get down!"_

 _Next thing glass shattering, smoke clouding our eyes._

 _The broken window brought three terrorists marching in. All have automatic guns, knife placed on their thighs, covered in black. Everyone is under the glass table, terror on their faces, the bodyguard still pose near the door. Sudden shots fire, the guard falls to the floor, open eyes staring at me._

 _Anger._

 _That's all I feel. Shots rang out, more glass falls. Father is right next to me, pulling me behind him, protecting me from more fallen shots._

 _"Yoowee! That's what I call a welcome party! Boys, if you may," a distance voice yells in excitement._

 _More shots, next minute the sound of tearing clumps of wall falls. Scooting closer to where Ray and Felicity. Ray protective over Felicity hovering so tight so he can take the bullet._

 _Looking quickly above, the roof is coming towards us. A second later darkness._

" **Where** is my Father!" I demand.

"Stop worrying, he's in the hospital," the big man yelled in the corner. Taking off his suit jacket, putting it on top of the clean rail, a tight white tank top showing all his muscles. In his jeans a revolver is shoved near his groin, sneering in disgust he takes a look at his gun than back at me.

Picking myself off the chair, a dizziness hits me. Blurred walls, black spots, hurting my eyes. Rubbing them hard enough to pop them out of socket.

Looking directly at the big Boss, he seemed excited. Taking steady steps toward me, I walk behind bumping into the chair. Grabbing a hold on the chair ready to throw my only weapon, he reaches his hand grabbing my arms hard enough to bruise.

"Go ahead," he whispers seductively, "Grab the gun."

Body frozen in fear, I did as I was told. Grabbing the handle, a sudden hand touches mine, pushing my hand into his pants. Lips twitching to yell, he let go of my hand as swung my hand free - with us gun - pointing the barrel right at his heart.

He looks surprise, but he doesn't say anything else, only laughs.

"Haha! Oh this is fun! If I didn't say anything better, I'd say you're a virgin! Haha!" He cackles louder, soon his henchmen start laughing as well, some even rubbing their junk in my eyes.

Feeling even more angry, I point at the big boss, taking no hesitation, I shoot at him, wanting to end everything.

 _Click._

Huh?

 _Click. Click. Click._

This motherfucker. He gave me an empty gun. He freaking gave me an empty gun.

My eyes wonder to him, more laughter.

"You think I would give you loaded gun! Haha!"

"Shut up!" I shout. Screw him. Screw everything. I want to know what his deal is and be over with this sick game. Some of the henchmen gave me the stink eye, mumbling how disrespectful I am. Glaring at everyone, I throw the gun far till it was under the heavy crates.

"Tell me what your deal is!" I angrily said, giving myself kudos for sounding a bit calmer.

He finally stops his roaring, his eyes filled with desire and an emotionless face. His smile as wide as Cheshire the cat. His arm wonders behind his back, pulling another gun.

How could I have missed that?

Abruptly he spins the gun in his massive hands, sliding it across the bumpy road and stops below my feet.

Confuse written in my mind. Looking back at the Boss he grins.

Slowly bending my knees feeling jolts of bones cracking, muscle so tense they just want to run. Picking up the heavy gun, clicking off the safety, pointing at the my new villain.

"If you can kill me in a single headshot, I'll let you go." He said calmly, smiling in glee. My eyes widen, before saying another comment, he raises his hand, "But if I don't die, then I shot you in the head. Let's see if you can walk out of here with a bullet in your pretty head." He ended his deal.

My hands tremble with the gun. What kind of deal is this? He thinks he can survive a bullet lodged into his brain and still move. My heart is pounding I couldn't do this. There's no way. There can't be anyone like him to be alive the next day.

No. No. I have to do this, or I'll be the henchmen supper.

Swallowing the last saliva I'll have if I live, raising the gun in a perfect bullseye. Closing my eyes shut scared I'm going to miss.

I've never shot a gun to kill. I've never trained for this. I'm going to miss and I'm going to die.

"Come now Princess. You can do it."

Opening my lids, he's still smiling.

"Or is it...? That you have never shot a gun before?" He questioned.

Opening my mouth to protest, he starts walking closer until he was on top of me, directing my eyes to meet his. "Come now, point the barrel here and shoot. Right here." He grabs my hands moving to his head, a perfect head shot.

"Shoot now." He commands.

My finger hovers over the trigger. I got to do this. I got too.

"Shoot me!"

The air started to feel heavier. It's getting harder to labor my anxiety.

"I can't," I whisper. He gives me a dirty sneer, directing my finger to the trigger.

"Shoot me now!"

 **Bang!**

The body falls to the ground. Taking a breathe I was holding, I drop the gun next to his body, taking steps back, just watching his stomach. No pumping of air filling his lungs, nothing.

I won.

'I won.' Repeating it over and over. There's no way he could survive this. He bluffed. Everyone bluffs if they think they will be alive the next day.

Stress lifting off my shoulders. Relief that I'm not dead.

Shuffling is heard.

My eyes shift slowly, so slowly I'm not fast enough.

"Impossible," I whisper.

He gets up. He fucking gets up.

He's alive.

He stands up, brushing the invisible dust, taking his fingers to the smashed bullet. Little blood drops on his white tank, he smears the blood, sneering he wipes it on his jeans.

"Not impossible. More like, luck." He answers snugly.

He grabs and points the gun at my head, he smiles widely, "I believe we had a deal."

A tear falls down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Danny. Danny Brickwell." He introduce.

I'm going to die.

"I'm sorry this had to end this way."

I'm going to die before my birthday.

"I was actually hoping you killed me! But it seems bad luck got into you."

I didn't tell Father how I felt after the incident.

"I'm really, really sorry."

So many secrets I've held, now gone.

"Any last words?"

I've lost everything. I've lost mother. I've lost him.

"No?"

Please be alive….

"Goodbye Princess Alexandra."

 _Oliver._

"NOO!"

 **Bang!**


	14. We Meet Again

"Everything happened so fast! One minute we're making plans of how the industry and security could comprehend a large energy force that allows- Stupid! Wasn't suppose to talk about the meeting. Head in game Felicity. Then Ray asked about Alex's birthday. Did you know her birthday is on October the 13th? I didn't! Talk about 'bad luck' right there-"

"Felicity!"

"Right! It just happened so fast! Men in black suits came and talked about a boss? I don't know, I think we have a new villain. They didn't take Adrian, he's injured, paramedics are on there way; Ray is talking with security. Oh my god Oliver I think-"

"Felicity!"

"Right! Head in the game! It seems they took some technology as well, and tracking them- I mean are they that stupid to take technology from us, when we literally put trackers in them? Found them! They're…"

"Felicity?"

"That can't be right."

"Felicity!"

"They're here… In Palmer Industries."

"We're on our way."

* * *

 **02:00**

"Hey you ok?" I asked.

Felicity brings her giant eyes away from her IPad screen, she looks outside were all the commotion is brought, looking back she smiles and nods frequently, makeup covered in dirt, dress covered in small cut patches, ripped stems, and blood.

"Felicity," my hand grabs at her blood patch, checking her head trauma or blood. Her hands move to my hand fast, pulling it toward her lips, "It's not mine," she whispers, horrify at the discovery.

Right now, were in my mothers- no, Felicity's office.

John is checking security on the computer, while I dressed in casual clothes. I nod, confirming my list that she's ok.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. After all, it's not everyday you get to be the knight to an actual Princess."

If only you knew.

"Roy is on his way. He's about couple more minutes away." Felicity said.

Nodding, I look out the window. Wiping my chin, trying so hard to not tear through the building to look for Alex. God, if anything happened to her. My fist clench, "Are you sure she's here?"

The sound of silence tear through, glancing toward them they're eyes wide and mouth "o" shaped. Maybe I asked that a little too harsh. Clearing my throat, fixing my emotions, "I mean I don't want to be sued from the King. I'm sure he's worried for his daughter's safety and wellbeing," I explained very calmly but not to calm. If anything, the King and I are as worried, just like five years ago, the big accident.

"I'm sure the King is doing everything in his power to find her as well Oliver," John replied. I knew John would go from fists to bombing the whole continent if someone took his daughter, but this isn't looking for some princess, this is my princess. My princess I swore to protect and bonded with.

 **01:43**

"Got it!" Felicity yelled in victory. "I should have a talk with Ray about these securities, I mean so much technology interfering with other tech is amazing, no wonder we haven't had many break ins! This tech is so amazing I may as well marry technology!"

"Felicity," John started.

"Just think! Robbers no longer have to break windows- old school! Not that I've ever done that, no never! Instead we can just walk in! No security alarms blaring and no police coming in after the owners see the aftermath. Holy cookies, I could get use to this job."

"Felicity, you do know that's what happened about two hours ago?" I said breaking her rant.

She stopped, mouth formed in an "o" shape, suddenly realizing where she is, she starts typing away, "So these guys are smart, they not only got the computer as a diversion but used more tech to alter their DNA and lucky with my special skills, I found an unknown DNA user that they used for the alarms, and metal detectors, and scan fingerprint, and so so much more. Checking their location - AH HA! They are one mile west and… oh no. Oliver go!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's the old warehouse that is scheduled to be demolished in-" Felicity checking her Apple Watch, eyes widening dramatically,"-1 hour, 26 minutes and 0.4 seconds!"

Pulling my hoodie up, running toward the hearing a distant yell but kept running to the back stairs. Not taking another moment of rest, jumping off the rail, parkouring side-to-side on each railing till a solid ground hit my soles, opens the emergency exit, my bike lays in a dark corner. The engine purring, pressing the pedal, letting sunlight take over.

The traffic is horrendous. Looking at every angle all alleys are also in use. Why driving at night is better. Skidding my tires, taking a violent turn, cars honking. Rows of cars lined, no problem, I'm not driving a car. Zooming past cars, damn, it's a red light. Change of plans.

Taking another turn, a used alley is empty. Going straight making cars hit the brakes, slowing only to maneuver pass dumpsters and people holding stinky garbage.

An empty road not being in used, passing traffic cones, going between them taking a sharp left, skinning my knee partially. Jerking back my balance, the smell of oil running fills my nose, turning back my eyes for a millisecond, black smoke started filling the air behind me.

Fuck, that isn't good.

Luckily, I saw the building coming ahead. There's the fence, seems to be open. A new plan formed, smiling in victory; this can work better.

Timing this perfectly, slowing getting into position, passing the fence. As if I were in slow motion, jumping off the bike on my right side, doing a somersault, running toward the side building waiting for guards to be distracted.

My predictions was correct. Someone came out, more like three bodyguards holding AK-47s'. A lot of ammo for one princess, but enough for someone to die. New oxygen filling my lungs, I take a smoke bomb arrow, lining perfectly hitting the middle of the squad. Coughs and gagging is heard, but not loud enough. Slowly they fall, harsh breaths of sleep overtaking them. Being that it's broad daylight, slowly moving in between stacks of crates, climbing each slowly not wanting to give away my location.

 **01:17**

 ** _Bang!_**

Lifting my head to the sound, I couldn't think.

No. Oh god. Was I too late?

 **No!**

Jumping to the next crates till a set of stairs are seen, landing softly. Haunching over the large windows, silently walking. A curtain where a window once was, a perfect view of the situation.

There she is. Holding a gun. And a body lying across from her.

 _"What did you do?"_ My mind is racing, and only that thought kept being asked with no answer.

Alex drops the guns back away, casting glances. Then froze. Holy cookies.

He's standing up.

"Impossible," I whisper as well as Alex. Calculating on how he's still alive after a bullet was lodge into his brain, I froze when he drew a gun to Alex's head.

"Not impossible. More like, luck. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Danny. Danny Brickwell." That name will forever be the name I will hate and personally kill for doing this to Alex. "I'm sorry this had to end this way." No it doesn't. "I was actually hoping you killed me! It it seems bad luck got into you." If anything she's more pure than bad. "I'm really, really sorry." Turning on my voice modulator. Drawing my bow with another smoke bomb, eyeing his head. He isn't sorry. Never was. "Any last words?" Yeah, you're doing down tonight. "No?" Finish the monologue already fucker. "Goodbye Princess Alexandra." Finger ready to shoot.

 **"No!"**

 **01:00**

* * *

 **A/N: Holy cookies…. yeah I'll stop saying that. Updated. Hurray. Bet you can already tell the next chapter title. Yes, I'm back, for a while….**


	15. (Memory Sequence 4)

_The art. That's all I can look at._

 _Art delicate with each brush with no stain. Each portrait full of riches and gems surrounding each person. Some held a Queen and King, some even were holding a baby. There were some portraits that didn't make sense._

 _One held a child wrapped around tulips, eyes full of green._

 _Another painted outside with a man and horse._

 _More and more held only one child, with no royal parents._

 _Bringing my attention to Alex, I ponder, 'Is she an only child?'_

 _As we kept walking the long hallway, another portrait was held with a husband. A man and woman, arms linked together, both holding royal smiles that scream power. But the woman, she looks of the picture Alex holds._

 _Noticing Alex has stopped as well, her hand grasp the necklace and kisses it._

 _No words were said. Just looking at her and the portrait is all that had to be said._

 _We continue walking._

 _A new set of doors come to view, as the knights - I mean real knights! They have a staff! - Alex pauses before the door._

 _Turning to me, she wipes invisible dust off my shoulders, "Hold the truth, lock the past, tell your lie and you'll pass," a small whisper. Raising my eyes to amber, she eyes wide and a small smile formed._

 _ **Hold. Lock. Tell.**_

 _'What does that mean?'_

 _Alex turns the knights nodding her head, as they nod back they both grab the handles. Then soon another light comes out._

 _"My daughter! Who is the dog that follows with a tail between this legs?" A dusky voice asks with power echoing the walls. He bares all riches wrapped around his fat fingers, his neck full of shine, a crown heavy of gold indenting his brown hair, a beard indicating some gray flecks. The King stood by a table full of papers and books and some held technology. As we walk to the end of the rug, Alex takes the lead._

 _"I represent Andrew Durhins, he is who will be my bodyguard that you have appointed to I this morning, my King," Alex states proudly, bowing gracefully with her head low. Her knees touching the ground as her arms were wrapped around her heart the other laid next to her side._

 _Following her actions I do the same, bowing at a perfect ninety degrees keeping my head low. Squeezing my hands together I curse, this may not be the bow for royalty._

 _"My child you do not have to bow for I. Mister Durhins, if you will please," He commands with power._

 _Gulping slowly, I raise myself, standing straight my back itches._

 _I've never had to stand straight for so long. Thank god mom taught me how to be polite._

 _"Yes your Majesty?" I question very gently, I wish Alex told how to act, cause who is this Andrew Durhins?_

 _"You do not look Russian, where are you from boy," The King doesn't ask instead growls._

 _About to open my mouth, Alex beats me to the punch, "Stop your interrogation. Even you know where he is from. Cease your test, is he or is he not the one you approve?"_

 _Still looking at the King who has listened and stared deeply in my skin, he has not once glanced at his daughter. His bright blue eyes ceased and taking a long breathe, "He is exactly what I expected of him," he breathes out._

 _ **Hold**._

 _"I am happy you approve," I said subconsciously._

 _His face no once changes, he walks away from his work and looks in my eyes for fear._

 _"You have experience from 'army'? So you've seen much death, yes?"_

 _Getting a closer look, he has little wrinkles starting under his dark eyes. But something else took me by surprise, his eyelashes took a blonde color. His eyebrows were as dark as wood but lashes?_

 _ **Lock**._

 _"It is a sight that isn't new," I proceeded with the answers._

 _The King smiles, "So how long have you been guard?"_

 _"Almost five years your Majesty," I answer. My hands going behind my back, digging my nails deep in my skin._

 _ **Tell**._

 _"Splendid!" The King raises his hands in the air as he brings me in a hug._

 _Confusion written on my face as he releases me, he laughs. "My bad. You probably aren't use to this in Canada, no? Well, here in Mother Russia we are all friends, brothers and sisters. As you know, if my Princess is harm in any way-" he does a knife to the neck motion. His smile still stands, as he turned and sat on his thorn awaiting, he brings his hand up._

 _A maid clothed in lingerie walks silently as she holds a tray with a paper. He takes it from the tray, lingering his eyes longer on the blonde maid, as his attention is brought to the paper._

 _"Andrew do you consent your life for my daughter Princess Alexandra?" He asks lowly, gentle as much for he actually sounds scared._

 _Glancing to Alex, she moves side to side, looking like she wants to run, thinking of how I use to be when I was young._

 _Never wanting to stay holded in my room, so I would wait til night and get out through the window using the tree to scale down from the second floor with Tommy. Coming back either drunk or in the morning._

 _"I do."_

 _That doesn't sound like a marriage at all._

 _"Andrew Durhins, I now pronounce you her bodyguard till death takes you."_

 _A butler comes with another tray, what looks a pen. The King grabs it as he signs on the paper._

 _I'm fucked._

 _He puts the paper in the awaiting tray as the butler goes behind the curtains._

 _"You can start tomorrow. As for now: feast, study, rest. The butlers will give you a book for you know the ins and outs of the palace. Our tailor will tailor your suit tonight, we expect you to awake precisely at five. There is more so, relax. my daughter will take you into your room. If any problems, find one of the butler or maids. Leave now." The King solemnly says, as everyone bowed - I included - we all departed._

 _As I follow Alex back to the hallway, we kept silent as eyes watched our backs. Turning to the next corner, I remember it's the way to Alex's room - or her own palace._

 _Alex stays quiet, as she opens her door she suddenly grasps my shirt, pulling me forcefully in her room. Trying to find my footing, I stumble on the couch as I hurried to know what's happening, a slam is heard._

 _The door slammed shut, Alex breathes hard._

 _"Alex what's-" Alex ran to me, covering my mouth and nose. Tapping her hand, Alex shushes me. Her knees dug in the cushions as she sat on my chest._

 _And she had legs…. shit._

 _Closing my mind for any other dirty thoughts coming to mind, I listen to what Alex listens._

 _A pair of footsteps are heard. Glancing over Alex's shoulder a shadow looms the small crack._

 _They stay in place for a minute. A small tap is heard as the shadow walks away._

 _My breathing tightens as she shifts to stare at the door longer._

 _Not knowing where to place my hands, I set them gently on her knees. As she sat on my chest still, I look at her eyelashes._

 _They are as dark as tree bark. Her fathers though? Blonde._

 _'Strange.'_

 _"Finally. He's gone," Alex sighs. She flops to my right shoulder sighing more, her eyes closed as she shifts where she half on the couch and my shoulder._

 _Sighing myself, I shift where I'm half hanging on the side in the couch._

 _"Who exactly?" I question._

 _"Pfft. Some spy that is doing a horrible job at spying," Alex puffs out. She reaches over her head, going between the cushions she bares a small box and a hollow object._

 _My eyes widen as she open the box._

 _"Are you smoking?!" I hollered._

 _"Quiet down!" Alex hushes. As she lights her cigarette, taking a strong hit as half her cig burns in the fire. Finally breathing, white smoke slowly crept out of her mouth and blows the smoke to the ceiling._

 _"Are you smoking?!" I whispering hollered._

 _"Yes," Alex whispers too fast as she takes another hit._

 _Thinking of doing what a bodyguard should do is to either grab the box and throw them in the trash or secretly hide them and let her earn them back. But my mind being elsewhere, I silently bring my hand out. She gave me the box and lighter without hesitation and watches as I open the box. Raising my brow, only five cigs were taken. Taking the sixth, I lite the fag and lay next to Alex._

 _I forgot how nice it is to smoke, but the same time I forgot why I quit. Taking another huff, a slice of smoke hitting dry throat I cough only once before taking another. Letting the smoke go down in my lungs, breathing out through my nose with whites of dancing animals drifting to the ceiling._

 _Alex suddenly curses in her language, reaching across from my stomach, she places a tea cup filled with water between our sides. Tapping her fag gently, ashes slowly fall._

 _Doing the same, we lay down on the couch for a while, not taking another hit._

 _"When did you start?" I ask._

 _"Since I turned fourteen. You?" She asks._

 _"Twelve. Stupid dare." I laugh at the memory._

 _Silence._

 _"Tell me." Alex whispers._

 _I laugh a little just even the thought, "Promise you won't laugh?" Alex smiles, a small smirk of mischief, "Promise." Holding her pinky out, I connect hers with mine._

 _She has soft skin._

 _"My best friend told me to flirt with a girl, and that girls like bad boys that smoke and have attitude. As I lit the cig I was coughing so much the girl I was suppose to flirt with came to my rescue." I laughed, smiling so bright before realization hit me hard._

 _Alex is still quiet. Clothes shift as she stood over me, her expression…is calming._

 _"What happened to her?" She mutters quietly._

 _Taking my eyes off her's I take the last hit dropping it in the cup - the sound of fire being put out. "She died. Right in front of my eyes," I said glumly. Not giving in the seconds after, I stood, pushing Alex to the side and walked to the window. The royals city filled with browsing people. But no crime yet happening._

 _Watching the sun as the clouds cloud around the rays. A hesitate hand touches my back. Flinching violently, the hand is gone. A sudden grab of my hand turns me around facing a red eye Alex._

 _"Then don't forget. Don't forget how you met her, how you made love to her, how you lived in happiness because of her. But forget her death. It brings nothing but the Devil himself. You sulk for her death only. Forget that day and smile," Alex whispers, she shakes her small hands to my face, wiping the tears I've shed that I didn't realize. "Smile. You're alive because she wants you alive." Alex finishes._

 _More silent tears feel as I smiled. I'm smiling for Alex._

 _She didn't once stop wiping my tears. She's truly a Princess._

 _"You did it." Alex says, with her hands creasing my face._

 _"We did it." I stated as I brought mine to hers._

 _Alex smiles, "We did."_


End file.
